Crime Sorcière!
by CrimsonKyuubiSage
Summary: He was an enigma. A puzzle that no one could figure out. Blond hair that glistened like gold, blue eyes that held immense knowledge, yet great mischief. But how much chaos could a maelstrom bring? NaruHarem! Lemons! DevilNaruto!
1. Chapter 1- Devils

**Author's Notes**

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllloooooooooooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! What's this, you ask? Well, it's a brand new crossover! A Naruto/Fairy Tail/Highschool DxD crossover! Just something I want to test out and see how it works. So... I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**And Now, I give you Chapter One of "Crime Sorcière!"! Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer, I Do Not Own Naruto Or Fairy Tail Or Highschool DxD**

"Last train to Hargeon Town!" -Regular Speech

'_You are awesome if you get that reference_.' -Regular Thought/Sarcastic Remark

-Kuoh Academy, 12:34 P.M.- -Time and Setting

"**Puny mortal**." -Demonic Speech

'_**Dear Kami look at the rack on that one**_!' -Demonic Thought

_"Back in my day..."_ -Flashback/Dream/Other Text

_**(I Wish by Milky Bunny)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter -Chapter Start/End

* * *

Chapter Start

_The Kingdom of Fiore... A neutral country of 17 million people. It is a world of magic._

_Magic is bought and sold there every day. It is an integral part of people's lives. And there are those who use magic as their occupation. Those people are referred to as mages._

_The mages belong to various guilds and perform jobs on commission. There are a large number of guilds within the country. And in a certain city there lies a certain guild. A guild from which various legends were once born... Or rather, will continue to be born long into the future._

_And its name is..._

-Slarelos Sea, X784-

Out in the Slarelos Sea, two young women were escaping their old lives on a small boat. The first was a sixteen year old short girl, standing at 5'2" with short, pink hair and bright green eyes. She wore a gold wing-like headgear around her ears, and her uniform consisted of a white-and-blue horizontally-striped shirt and light purple shorts with brownish thigh-high boots that have white stripes at the top. Over her uniform, she wore a red cape with a golden lining around the edges and a strange symbol on the left shoulder in white. The girl's eyes had widened to a considerable portion as she looked upon the second person on the boat, a pale-skinned woman that stood at 5'8" with dark purple hair, a voluptuous figure with high E-cup breasts, and brown eyes. She wore a pink tank-top that did nothing to hide her figure, white bandages around her left arm, blue booty shorts, and a sword was jutting out from her abdominal region.

"Ultear!" the pink haired girl exclaimed as the dark purple haired woman threw herself overboard.  
"You will find happiness... I'm sure you'll be happy... I love you, Meredy..." the dark purple haired lady, now identified as Ultear, said, tears in her eyes as she sacrificed her life for the sake of the pink haired girl, her adoptive daughter Meredy.

"*Splash*!" Was the sound that echoed throughout the vast blue expanse as Ultear went under.

"ULTEAR!" Meredy cried out.

As Ultear began to sink down into the deep, dark, cold sea floor, a red liquid floated into her peripheral vision.

'The sea... Inside of my mother.' Ultear thought as her vision began to darken. 'A fitting place to meet my end. It's a shame that it will be tainted with my blood...' The last thing she saw before her vision turned black was a dark hazy blur swimming towards her.

-Aboard _The Neptune_-

_The Neptune_ was a large frigate that carried a forty-seven-man crew and only one passenger. The crew mulled around going through their daily activities when...

"ULTEAR!" Was the cry that was heard for miles around.

"Oi, what was that?" one of the men asked.

"Sound'd like someone screamin'." another man stated.

"No shit Sherlock, but who 'ere has the bloody vocal chords for that loud of a scream?" a third man questioned.

"Quite you! M'Lord approaches!" a fourth man exclaimed, causing all of the crew to stand at attention as a new man came onto the deck of the ship. The young man stood at 5'7" with spiky golden blond hair, bright cerulean blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, and three whisker-like marks on his cheeks. He wore a dirty white v-neck t-shirt, red shorts, and brown sandals. An intricate tear-shaped vial hung on a cord around his neck.

"Lord Naruto!" the fourth man said.

"At ease, gentlemen." the blond haired man, Naruto, said, immediately causing the crew to relax.

"To what do we owe for you gracing your presence with us, M'Lord?" the fourth man asked.

"I've already told you, just call me Naruto. None of this 'Lord Naruto' or 'M'Lord' crap. But I came to investigate what that shout I heard was." Naruto replied.

"Well, M'Lo - Naruto, we aren't exactly sure who or what that scream was." the fourth man stated.

"Hmm..." Naruto mumbled, walking over to the ship's railing. "Which direction did the scream come from?"  
"Err... Well, in that general direction, Lord Naruto. But I don't know how that will help-" the second man stated, pointing off to the distant horizon.

"Hard to starboard, captain!" Naruto exclaimed.

"By your command, M'Lord!" the captain yelled, veering the ship to the right and off in the direction that the man had pointed in.

-With Ultear and Meredy-

Meredy gasped as her lung took in the air it was deprived of from going underwater. The pink haired girl quickly made her way to the small boat, pulling Ultear with her as she did so. She tossed Ultear onto the boat and quickly climbed aboard.

"Ultear! Ultear!" Meredy cried out in vain, shaking the woman that had taken her in. Ultear showed no signs of responding. Meredy paled and shakily placed her fingers to Ultear's jugular, only to find a feint pulse. "Ultear!" Meredy began sobbing as she collapsed on top of Ultear.

"Ahoy there!" a new voice called out. Meredy looked up before her eyes widened as she gazed upon _The Neptune_ in all its glory. "M'Lord! Captain! There's two ladies stranded out on this dingy!"

"What are ye waitin' for? Bring 'em aboard!" the captain yelled.

"Aye aye, captain!" the man exclaimed, _The Neptune_ pulling up alongside the small dingy as Meredy leapt aboard.

"Whoa there! Looks like ye be one of the fancy mages there!" another man stated.

"I need help, please! My kaa-san is dying!" Meredy exclaimed.

"I think I can be of assistance." Naruto questioned, causing Meredy to turn her attention to him.

"Please..." Meredy begged.

"I can save her, but at a cost..." Naruto stated.

"Do it!" Meredy exclaimed.

"... Very well, as you wish." Naruto said, pulling out a black queen chess piece that had a slight glow to it. "Lay her down." he instructed, Meredy doing as told and placed Ultear on the ground. Naruto walked over and kneeled next to the dying woman, a blue-green flaming strange symbol appearing in a circular shape underneath Ultear.

"What's going on?!" Meredy questioned.

"What is your kaa-san's name?" Naruto asked.

"U-Ultear Milkovich. Why?" Meredy asked.

"I, Naruto... Naruto... hereby declare that you, Ultear Milkovich, may have your soul returned to walk the Earth the Earth once more as a Devil in servitude to me. Live! Rejoice in your new life as my Queen!" Naruto exclaimed, the black chess piece glowing even brighter before floating out of Naruto's hands and over Ultear, both the chess piece and Ultear glowing so brightly that the others had to avert their eyes. When the light died down, the chess piece was gone and Ultear's chest moved up and down as she breathed. "There. It is done..." Naruto said, standing back up as Meredy hugged Ultear.

"Ultear!" Meredy exclaimed.

"M... Meredy..." Ultear weakly called out, returning the hug that Meredy was giving her.

"How touching. Now, if you two would be so kind as to follow me - We are not to be disturbed." Naruto said, directing that last part at the captain.  
"Yes M'Lord." the captain replied.

"Where are you taking us?" Meredy questioned, getting into a weak fighting stance.

"Now, now, no need to be so hostile. I was just going to discuss the matters of the deal we made." Naruto stated.

"Deal? What deal?" Ultear asked.  
"You are my Queen now, Ultear-chan." Naruto stated, looming over the duo so that the shadows increased his intimidation factor. "Pfffffffffffffffffffffffffffftttttt - Bwahahahahahahaha!" Naruto didn't even last five seconds. He began cracking up before it turned into full-blown laughter. "Oh! The look on your faces! Priceless! But seriously, you're my Queen now." Naruto said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Meredy?" Ultear called out.

"Yes, Ultear?" Meredy responded.

"Did you just give away my hand in marriage?" Ultear questioned.  
"Marriage? Look, you're hot and all, but we've just met." Naruto stated. "This is why I wanted to explain this all first."  
"Well, _do_ explain." Ultear said. Suddenly, a pair of demonic wings sprouted from her back, along with a demonic tail.

"What?!" Meredy exclaimed.

"Explanation. NOW!" Ultear exclaimed.

"Hrrmmm... How to put this lightly... You're a Devil." Naruto said.

"..." Silence permeated the area as Ultear and Meredy took in the news.

"Three... Two... One... Aaaaaannnnddd-" Naruto counted down.  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Meredy and Ultear exclaimed simultaneously. Naruto grinned and was about to say something, but abruptly stopped and froze as he felt a new presence, as did everyone else aboard the ship.

"This presence..." Naruto mumbled, turning in the direction of an island that held a giant tree to see... "Acnologia..."

"A-Acnologia?!" Ultear said in shock.

"Captain! Full speed ahead! Get us away from that dragon as fast as this thing can take us!" Naruto yelled.  
"Y-Yes M'Lord!" the captain stuttered out, slightly petrified in fear at the mere sight of The Black Dragon. A pair of demonic wings sprouted from Naruto's back, flapping up a gust of wind and sending the blond haired devil flying off the boat. The heels of Naruto's feet barely touched the back of the boat, his demonic wings keeping the blond from falling into the maw of the waters below.

"Two-hundred-and-ten thousand Joules..." Naruto mumbled. "Sixteen seconds..."

"What is Naruto-san doing?" Meredy asked.

"Lord Naruto is getting us out of here." the captain replied.

"How?" Meredy questioned, only to receive her answer in the form of a giant jet of blue-green... flames?  
"Plasma." the captain said.

"What?" Ultear questioned.  
"It's not fire, it's plasma." the captain stated, as if reading Meredy's mind. The ship lurched forward and quickly picked up speed. Just in time as Acnologia shot a power magical blast at the island, engulfing the landmass in a bright light. When the light died down, the entire island had vanished, much to the shock of all.

Tenroujima Island was gone. And none would ever hear of the Fairy Tail group that was lost for seven years.

-Hargeon Town-

"Land ho!" one of the sailors shouted, _The Neptune_ docking in the nearest harbor.

"Lord Naruto, we've arrived in Hargeon Town." the captain said.

"Excellent. Thank you for the ride, captain." Naruto said, handing over a sack of Jewels to the captain.

"M'Lord, I cannot accept this. Your trip is payed for in full by settling at least some of what I owe to the Ph-" the captain started.

"I insist. And I'm no longer one of that clan." Naruto stated, his eyes narrowing and a frown marring his face.

"By your command, M'Lord." the captain stated, tightly gripping the sack of Jewels and watching as Naruto, Meredy, and Ultear departed. 'Lord Naruto... what happened?' he thought in concern as he watched the young lord leave.

"You still owe us an explanation on what you are, what I am, and what the hell just happened." Ultear stated as the trio walked through the nearby park.

"Very well, I suppose I should." Naruto said, his demonic wings sprouting from his back.

"You're a demon?!" Meredy exclaimed.  
"No. I'm a Devil. There's a distinct difference." Naruto stated. "Devils are one of the Three Factions, the other two being the Angels and the Fallen Angels."  
"Angels? Fallen Angels? Like, Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, those biblical things?" Ultear questioned.

"Exactly. Those the people you just mentioned only belong to the Angel faction." Naruto corrected.

"So, what, all other religions were wrong?" Meredy asked.  
"No, far from it. The Shinto Faction has some pretty good influence out here in Fiore, now that I think about it. But the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels are the most dominant groups." Naruto replied.

"How come we've never heard of them before?" Ultear asked.  
"You have, but what you humans are permitted to hear about is usually disguised in such a way that you don't even know we're involved." Naruto stated.  
"Okay, then what was the last really big thing that the Three Factions were involved with?" Meredy questioned.  
"Hmm... In Fiore or around the world?" Naruto asked.  
"Either one." Meredy said.  
"Well, the last really big thing in Fiore was the Fallen Angels' creating something called... Niv... Nerv... Nivr-" Naruto started.  
"Nirvana?" Ultear suggested, causing Naruto to snap his fingers.

"Ah, yes! That's what it was called! Nirvana!" Naruto exclaimed. "And before that, the Devils were involved with something that had to do with dragons."

"What about on a global scale?" Ultear asked, causing Naruto's face to darken.  
"The Great War..." Naruto mumbled.

"What? Say again?" Meredy said.

"The Great War. The Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels all warred against each other under the leadership of the Four Great Satans, the leader of the Grigori, the official name of the Fallen Angel faction, Azazel, and the Biblical God - ack!" Naruto exclaimed, feeling a short, sharp pain in the back of his head.

"What's wrong?" Ultear questioned.  
"It's nothing... Devils are cursed to be physically injured if we ever mention or think about anything biblically related. You know, the whole 'unholy' spiel." Naruto stated. "But yeah, ever since the Great War ended, the Three Factions have had a somewhat fragile peace. The casualties were high on all three sides, though. So to replenish the number of Devils and Angels, the Evil Pieces and Brave Saints Systems were created, the former being what I used on you, Ultear-chan."

"What _did_ you do to me? You said that you made me your Queen, and that I'm a Devil, but I'm still confused." Ultear stated.

"In order to understand what I did to you, I have to explain the Evil Pieces System first." Naruto said, pulling out a glowing black Bishop piece. "The Evil Pieces were created to help increase the number of Devils after the Great War. I'm not an expert on how they work, but they basically reincarnate humans and other races into Devils. There are fifteen pieces: one Queen, two Rooks, two Bishops, two Knights, and eight Pawns. The Queen piece, the one that I used on you, Ultear-chan, is worth nine Pawns and increases strength, speed, and magical power."  
"Oh that's a relief. I thought for a second that I was forced into marriage - not that you're unattractive or anything, i-it's just - umm, w-well..." Ultear stuttered out, giving Naruto a once over and blushing.

"It's okay. Besides, I'm not one to force anyone into marriage..." Naruto said, looking down at the ground with a look of contemplation for a few seconds before looking back up. "Anyways, you are now a part of my Peerage. It's supposed to be some type of servant or servitude thing, but I've never been one for that kind of stuff, so think of it as a guild." A smile appeared on Naruto's face as he stared at his new Queen, making Ultear blush.

'What's wrong with me?! My heart feels like it's going to jump out of my chest when he stares at me...' Ultear thought, unable to tear her gaze away from Naruto's cerulean blue orbs. Her blush deepened and she all of a sudden felt very shy under her 'King's' gaze.

"I do believe introductions are in order. My name is Naruto... Uzumaki." Naruto said, extending his hand to Ultear.  
"N-Nice to m-meet you, my n-name is Ultear Milkovich..." Ultear said, shaking Naruto's hand, the latter kissing Ultear's hand and making her blush reach shades of red that rivaled a certain Fairy Queen's hair.

"Umm..." Meredy called out, catching the duo's attention. "What will happen now?"

"I think I have an idea." Naruto said. "Would you like to join my peerage?"

"Eh?!" Meredy exclaimed in outrage.  
"Are you sure that is a good idea, Shishou (Master)?" Ultear questioned.

"None of that Shishou stuff, Ultear-chan. Just call me Naruto. And yes, I think it is a good idea." Naruto stated.

"Why?" Ultear asked.  
"A Devil's lifespan is... undefined, the best way to describe it. There hasn't been any Devil in existence that has died of age, at least none that I know of. And she is your daughter, correct? Do you really want to bury her one day?" Naruto questioned, causing Ultear and Meredy to freeze up. "I know that it seems grim, but it's the second best case scenario."  
"And the first?" Meredy asked.  
"I can turn you into a Devil." Naruto said.  
"... Alright, I'll do it." Meredy said.

"Excellent. Now, let's find out which piece is right for you..." Naruto mumbled, fourteen Evil Pieces floating out and in front of him. "Hmm... Let's see... No... Not that one... Aha! Here we go!" he exclaimed, grabbing one of the Bishop pieces. Strangely enough, this Bishop piece was different from the other one, this one releasing a dark red erratic sparking glow. "You're worth one mutation Bishop. That, or five Pawns, and I don't want to use those up _just_ yet."

"Do I have to do the same thing that Ultear did?" Meredy questioned.

"Unfortunately." Naruto replied, causing Meredy to sigh. "Hey, at least you don't have to go through this whole speech every time. Now lay down." Meredy did as told, lying down on the ground as the same circular blue-green flaming symbol from before appeared underneath her.

"Do you really have to repeat that whole speech every time?" Meredy asked.  
"Yeah. Let me show you." Naruto said, clearing his throat. "I declare thee to be my Bishop! Carpe diem and all that crap! Huzzah!" A few seconds passed, and nothing happened. "See? Now... I, Naruto Uzumaki, hereby declare that you, Meredy Milkovich, may have your soul returned to walk the Earth the Earth once more as a Devil in servitude to me. Live! Rejoice in your new life as my Bishop!" The mutated Bishop piece floated over to Meredy before both were engulfed in a flash of light. When the light died down, Meredy now had a small pair of demonic wings and a heart-shaped tail.

"Huh. You know, I don't feel any differen - whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatt?!" Meredy yelled, finally taking notice of her wings and tail.

"Welcome aboard, Shikyou (Bishop)." Naruto stated, a grin on his face.

"Where did these wings and tail come from?!" Meredy exclaimed, comically thrashing around in panic, causing both Naruto and Ultear to sweatdrop.

"... Seriously?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh right! Hehehehe..." Meredy chuckled, slightly embarrassed.

"Now what?" Ultear asked, causing Naruto to 'hum' in thought.  
"You know, I'm not actually sure. I guess I could form or join a legal guild, maybe?" Naruto said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Meredy and I can't join any light guilds, not with our current reputation." Ultear stated.

"Hmm... Why not form an independent guild then? A vigilante group that fights dark guilds." Naruto suggested.

"That's... actually not a bad idea." Meredy stated.

"Yeah! And it'll be the perfect way to recruit members for my peerage." Naruto stated.

"But what would the name of the guild be?" Ultear questioned.

"Hmm... How about... Crime Sorcière?" Naruto said.

"Crime Sorcière... I like it." Meredy said. "Has a nice ring to it."

"Seems like a good name." Ultear added.

"Then it's settled. From this day forward, we are Crime Sorcière!" Naruto exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

"If I may speak freely, Naruto-kun, I believe I know of a good potential recruit for your peerage." Ultear stated.

"Really? Who is it?" Naruto questioned, causing Ultear to grin.

"Just an old friend..." Ultear said.

Chapter End

* * *

**Post Notes**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDD DONE! This was something I had planned to write for some time, but never got around to writing. I toyed with the notion of calling this fanfic "The Plasma Devil Of Crime Sorcière", but the name just didn't roll off my tongue in a way that I liked. And also, I know I didn't state this above, but the pairing is going to be a NaruHarem.**

**So far, I've come up with a "Small" Harem of 17 women. Who they are is up to you to guess. Good luck!**

**And secondly, Naruto's Peerage List:  
****Naruto (King)  
****Ultear (Queen)  
Meredy (Bishop)  
**

**Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Read and Review!**

**-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	2. Chapter 2- Akane Resort

**Author's Notes**

**Heeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllooooooooooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! The first chapter did really well, so I'm back with a second chapter!**

* * *

**And Now Onto Reviewing Your Reviews:**

**MechaJesus2- I know, you haven't been the first person to point that out. It took me nearly a year, but I've finally figured out how to do single-spacing instead of double spacing from Doc Manager. Sad, I know, but it doesn't really come with a set of instructions.**

**KuroiSenkou- Seventeen women is just a potential list of NaruHarem candidates. I'm positive that as the story progresses the list will grow smaller and smaller until there is a manageable NaruHarem (Three minimum, seven maximum).**

**zero- Maybe. Maybe not. Though this is a Naruto/Fairy Tail/Highschool DxD crossover, so there will be such characters from all three series, and a little extra.**

**enjox27- According to the official map of Earthland, Fiore is NOT the largest country out there. In fact, little is known about any of the other nations. This presents a wonderful opportunity for me to play around with what the other nations are like.**

**Metal Monstrosity- Mind you that I put quotation marks over small. Like I said above, seventeen is just a list of potential candidates. The list will get smaller and smaller until there is a suitable NaruHarem that doesn't engulf everything that is female.**

**Fox Boss- I've already made Naruto's Peerage up, though if I find any suggestions that are better than what I came up with I might change his Peerage members.**

* * *

**And Now, I give you Chapter Two of "Crime Sorcière!"! Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer, I Do Not Own Naruto Or Fairy Tail Or Highschool DxD**

"Last train to Hargeon Town!" -Regular Speech

'_You are awesome if you get that reference_.' -Regular Thought/Sarcastic Remark

-Kuoh Academy, 12:34 P.M.- -Time and Setting

"**Puny mortal**." -Demonic Speech

'_**Dear Kami look at the rack on that one**_!' -Demonic Thought

_"Back in my day..."_ -Flashback/Dream/Other Text

_**(I Wish by Milky Bunny)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter -Chapter Start/End

* * *

Chapter Start

-Two Weeks Later, Bar Sun, Crocus-

The trio of Devils sat down at one of the small tables in the corner of the bar. Merchants, mages, and civilians alike filled the rest of the bar, drinking, laughing, all around having a good time as they got wasted.  
"So tell me again why we're in this bar?" Naruto asked, watching as one of the drunken men who had gotten the idea that the waitresses would tend to their "needs" and decided to act on it was thrown out to the curb.  
"We're meeting up with someone who has the information on the whereabouts of the potential recruit." Ultear stated, causing Meredy's eyes to narrow and a frown to appear on her face.  
"You're not talking about _him_, are you?" Meredy questioned.

"You rang?" a new voice called out with a hint of amusement. The three Devils turned to their left to see a man standing at 5'10" with mildly short, spiky blue hair jutting outwards, with a long fringe left hanging over the upper left part of his face. He possessed a mildly rectangular face with sharp features, dark eyes and thin, dark eyebrows. His most distinctive facial feature was the dark tattoo covering the right part of his forehead, just above his right eyebrow, the symbol being resembling a thin, stylized pair of tongs placed horizontally, with the "handles" pointing towards him. He wore ornate clothing, with the most visible piece being a dark, high-collared cape almost reaching down to his knees, possessing a lighter inner part and light edges adorned by a pattern consisting of many rhombs lined up one after the other. Such cape was closed some centimeters below the man's neck by a small fastener adorned by a stylized flame, with a light ribbon hanging from it, and had large motifs adorning its sides, starting from the shoulders and going down several inches; each motif was shaped like a large, light and hollow circle from whose outer side many arrows jutted outwards in every direction, and which had several wavy lines protruding towards its hollow center. Below such cape, the man wore a simple, light short-sleeved shirt with outlined edges, paired with light pinstriped pants with visible hems, held up by a simple belt covered in elongated spots and largely hidden by his shirt, and polished dark shoes, with lighter soles and a light upper part going down from the ankle's front. He also sported three large metal bracelets around his left and right wrist and forearm, and two strange rings on his right index and middle fingers.  
"Purominensu no Bora (Bora of Prominence)..." Meredy spat out the name with disgust. This man was Bora, a former member of the guild Titan Nose who was kicked out for his use of illegal Magic and his involvement in a female slave trade ring. As much as she despised the man, Meredy knew that there would be no one else that knew as much about the workings of the criminal underworld than him.  
"Ah, Ultear-san, Meredy-san, how pleasant it is for us to meet again. But who is this you've brought with you?" Bora asked.  
"My name is of no concern to you-" Naruto started.  
"His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Listen, Bora, I'm calling in that favor you owe me." Ultear interrupted, causing a sly grin to appear on Bora's face.  
"I am a man of my word. What is it that you need?" Bora questioned.  
"Information on where Jellal Fernandes is." Ultear replied, causing Bora to freeze up with a mixture of shock and surprise on his face.  
"Fernandes, huh? That's a pretty difficult request, Ultear-san." Bora said, his mirth having been quickly replaced with seriousness.  
"You _owe_ me, Bora." Ultear stated, causing Bora to sigh.  
"Alright. Last I heard, he was sentenced to be executed a month from now. His current location is somewhere in the Blood Prison." Bora stated, putting Ultear and Meredy on edge.  
"What's the Blood Prison?" Naruto asked.  
"'What's the Blood Prison?' Where did you find this guy?" Bora questioned. "The Blood Prison is Fiore's most secure prison, and one of the top five most secure prisons in all of Earthland."

"Is there any secure places where we can discuss this in private?" Ultear asked.  
"Yeah. Follow me." Bora said, motioning for Naruto, Ultear, and Meredy to follow him. Unbeknownst to the four, there were eavesdroppers listening in on their conversation that followed after them.

-Domus Flau-

"This is a secure place?" Naruto questioned, the three Devils and criminal walking down the Roman-influenced hallways. "Let me guess, the second most secure location was the king's freaking palace." he said, his voice heavy with sarcasm.  
"It may not look like it, but this place is still under reconstruction from the last Grand Magic Games. The only people we'd encounter in here are construction workers, but that's only during the day." Bora stated.

"Now, what is this Blood Prison you're talking about?" Naruto asked.  
"It's located fifty or so miles west of Kosui Town on the banks of where the Abazure On'na and the Yuufuratesu Kawa Rivers meet." Bora said, using Illusion Magic to project a holographic image of a large fortified castle with a single drawbridge, surrounded on one side by water, and on the other was a fenced off area. "There are only two ways out of the Blood Prison: Through the front gate, or over this fence." he stated, pointing to the fenced off area. "Elite Rune Knights, twenty-four-seven patrol, magical powers sealed... All to house Fiore's most dangerous criminals and to silence anyone that's on the Magic Council's hit list, people like me who know too much for their own good."  
"How do we break this Jellal guy out then?" Naruto questioned.  
"That's the thing. I don't know how." Bora said.  
"What do you mean you don't know?!" Ultear exclaimed.  
"I mean I. Don't. Know." Bora stated. "I've never seen the Blood Prison in person, nor do I have any desire to go there anytime soon. But there is _one_ person I've heard of that's escaped the prison."  
"Where is this person?" Meredy asked.  
"_She_ isn't exactly easy to get a hold of. Last I heard, she was at the Akane Resort cleaning out the casino for all its money." Bora replied before looking left then right. "Look, I've got to get going now. I've paid my dues, Ultear-san, Meredy-san, Naruto-san. Farewell."  
"Wait, what's the name of the lady we're looking for?" Naruto asked.  
"Ahri." Bora simply said before walking away.  
"Alright, let's get going then. Off to the Akane Resort." Naruto said, nearly walking away, but was stopped by Ultear.  
"Oh no you don't! If we're going to the Akane Resort, we're going to be vacationing as well!" Ultear demanded, a dark aura of feminine righteousness surrounding her and Meredy.  
"O-Okay!" Naruto quickly replied in a meek voice, causing the dark auras to disappear.  
"Good! Time to go shopping!" Ultear exclaimed, dragging a petrified Naruto away, Meredy soon following after.

As soon as the three Devils vanished, three people walked into the light. The first was a dark-skinned man that stood at 5'6" with short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes accentuated with lines curving upwards from the corners. He wore a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards, a black headband, white flack jacket with a strange blue cross-like symbol on the front upper left corner, a long sword on his back, and a lollipop was in his mouth.  
The second person was a dark-skinned woman standing at 5'5" with long spiky red hair, B-cup breasts, and amber eyes. She wore a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges complete with a similar flak jacket as the man, two simple yellow earrings, fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots with white soles, a white bandana, and a long sword on her back.  
And lastly, the third person was a woman that stood at 5'6" with fair skin, F-cup breasts, a stoic, aloof expression on her face, blue eyes, and straight, blond hair framing her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She wore a very low-cut outfit which displayed her sizeable cleavage, with mesh armor underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots, and a modified version of the white flak jacket that covered her stomach only. She also had a tanto strapped horizontally to her lower back.  
"What do you guys think?" the blond haired woman asked.  
"The bimbo I can identify as The Time Mage Ultear, but pinky and blondie I don't know." the red haired woman replied.  
"What if those two are assassins, and they're going to the Akane Resort for vacation. But we ambush them and kill them. And we stop an assassination from happening, but at the same time cause Fiore to go to war with Seven! And then we-" the white haired man started, only to be hit upside his head by the red haired woman.  
"Baka, you're letting your imagination go wild again." the red haired woman said.  
"But what if it's true, Karui? What if that really happens?" the white haired man questioned.  
"Omoi, when has any of your wild predictions come true?" the red haired woman, now identified as Karui, retorted.  
"This is uncool, guys. We need to inform the Magic Council about this." the blond haired woman stated.  
"I've got a better idea, Samui!" the white haired man, Omoi, exclaimed. "Why don't we pursue them and find out more. If they turn out to be bad guys, we'll stop them, present them to the Magic Council, and we'll be promoted!"  
"That's... actually not a bad idea." Karui said. "What do you think, Samui?"  
"Hmm... I guess it is a cool idea. Let's do it." the blond haired woman, Samui, stated before walking off after the trio of Devils with Omoi and Karui following shortly after.

-Fortuito Vestario Reparto-

Ultear and Meredy dragged Naruto into the magical clothing store, the former having a sultry grin on her face. Money was of no concern, seeing as how Naruto had used Memory Alteration, or as Meredy called it "Jedi Mind Tricks", whatever that meant, on the shopkeeper and placed a magical barrier on the shop to make it look like it closed early. Both women had decided to try on swimsuits first, which lead to Naruto sitting on the bench in the women's changing room at the request of Ultear.

"What do you think, _Na-ru-to-kun_?" Ultear called out, stressing every syllable of the blond's name as she walked out wearing a red microkini that showed off all her sexy curves.  
"Uhh... Uhh..." Naruto stuttered out, a red blush on his face as he felt blood rushing to both of his heads.  
"Do you think that this color suits me?" Meredy questioned, walking out wearing a black bandeaukini.  
"Uhhhhhhhhh..." Naruto mumbled.  
"Hmm, maybe try a different color, Meredy. But before that, it's Naruto-kun's turn to _model _for us~" Ultear said, shaking Naruto out of his stupor.  
"O-Okay." Naruto said, walking off to find his own swimsuit to model.

"How long do you plan to tease him, Ultear?" Meredy asked.  
"'Til he's putty in my hands, Meredy." Ultear replied, unconsciously licking her lips.

"Well, how do I look?" Naruto called out, causing Ultear and Meredy to turn in his direction. Naruto had shed his shirt, revealing his sculpted Adonis-like upper body, and wore a pair of black boardshorts that had flame-like designs on either side. All in all, both Ultear and Meredy had red blushes on their faces, the former feeling her nether region heat up, and the latter feeling her heart pound in her chest.  
"D-Damn..." Ultear mumbled as she began to get a nosebleed.  
"U-Uhh... _Uhh_..." Meredy sputtered out, running into her changing room with steam coming off her head.  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Naruto stated as he started walking away.

"H-Hold on a sec, Naruto-kun! Now it's time for me to _model_ for you." Ultear exclaimed, a brilliant scheme forming in her mind.  
"Okay..." Naruto said hesitantly, sitting back down on the bench.  
"Naruto-kun, could you come here for a second?" Ultear called out after half a minute.  
"Eh? Inside the changing room?" Naruto questioned.  
"Yeah." Ultear replied. Naruto cautiously made his way to the changing room Ultear was using, only for the door to open up and Ultear to grab him and pull him inside.  
The changing room was pretty small, with a small bench built into the wall, a hook to hang clothes, and a large mirror. Because of the lack of space, Naruto was pressed up against Ultear in a way that her buxom was pressed against the blond Devil.  
"W-What do you n-need, Ultear-chan?" Naruto stuttered out.  
"I need your _personal_ opinion on one of the swimsuits." Ultear said, turning around and taking off her top before covering her bare breasts with one hand. She had also moved around so that she was grinding against Naruto's boardshorts, getting a reaction from "Lil' Naruto".  
'Unholy fuck! It feels like my dick's in between two of the softest... smoothest - no! Bad Naruto!' Naruto thought as he got a minor nosebleed.  
'Damn! I wanted to get a reaction from "Lil' Naruto", but I doubt there_ is _anything little about him!' Ultear mentally exclaimed, feeling her nether region heat up once again. Ultear finally finished taking her microkini off before replacing it with a black and purple string bikini. "How do I l... look..." Ultear asked, her voice trailing off when she turned to face Naruto. Unfortunately, or fortunately, the room was so small that Ultear was immediately pressed up against Naruto, her breasts smashed against Naruto's chest, one hand on his shoulder and the other on his abdomen. Naruto had been pushed back slightly so his back was against the door. His hands had accidentally wrapped around Ultear's waist.  
"Ultear-chan..." Naruto mumbled.  
"Naruto-kun..." Ultear muttered. Naruto and Ultear's heads inched closer and closer, until...

"Naruto? Ultear? Are you two okay?" Meredy called out, interrupting the would-be kiss between Naruto and Ultear.  
"Y-Yeah! We're fine!" Ultear replied, both adults turning away from each other with a blush on their faces.  
"I-I should probably go..." Naruto said.  
"Y-Yeah..." Ultear said. Naruto quickly left the changing room, leaving Ultear to lean against the door and slide down to the floor, her heat beating like the beat of a drum. She clenched her hand in a fist over her chest, the same strange, warm feeling as before growing in her chest.

Soon enough, Naruto, Ultear, and Meredy had gathered enough clothes for the trip, storing them away using Requip Magic, though Naruto and Ultear kept sending each other glances before blushing. Meredy knew that something had happened, but she decided not to question it at the moment.  
The trio of Devils had also decided to pick up some new outfits as well, seeing as their current ones were dirty and battle-worn. Meredy now wore a red shirt that hugged her developing curves, light grey booty shorts, black stockings, and brown boots. Ultear wore a white low-cut dress that revealed most of her bust and all of her back, two crossed light purple bands on her left arm, and a white ribbon in her hair.  
"Beautiful..." Naruto muttered under his breath as he gazed upon Ultear. The blond Devil was now wearing a dark red cloak, brown pants, black boots, but no shirt, causing Ultear and Meredy to blush. "Let's get going." he said, waving for Ultear and Meredy to follow him.

-With Samui, Karui, and Omoi-

The three Rune Knights watched from behind a nearby bushes as Naruto, Meredy, and Ultear made their way out of the clothing store wearing their new outfits.  
"Look! What's he doing?" Karui whispered, watching as Naruto placed his hand on the ground, a magical seal appearing and expanding until it engulfed the entire area.  
"I don't know. It looks like some sort of barrier." Omoi stated.  
"Shh! Keep your voice down! Otherwise they'll hear us!" Karui harshly whispered.

"You three can come out now. I know you're there." Naruto called out, confusing Ultear and Meredy until Samui, Karui, and Omoi stepped out from behind the bushes.  
"How long have you known we were there?" Samui asked.  
"Ever since you began tailing us from Bar Sun." Naruto stated, a magical seal appearing on his hand in the form of plasma. A gentle smile appeared on his face, but his expression betrayed his actions. "Perish." he said, a stream of plasma shooting out at the three Rune Knights. Omoi's eyes glowed a dark green color for a split second before returning to their original color.  
"Lightning Make: Thunderbolt!" Omoi exclaimed, acting fast as an arc of yellow lightning shot out and collided with the incoming plasma.  
"Ken no Maho: Kaen Surasshu (Sword Magic: Flame Slash)!" Karui yelled, charging forward and drawing her sword as it ignited aflame.  
"Arc of Time: Infinite Sphere!" Ultear exclaimed summoning an orb and throwing it into Karui's path. The orb vastly multiplied as it struck Karui in the stomach, hitting the red haired woman from every angle.  
"Maguilty Sense: Sensory Link!" Meredy exclaimed, heart-patterned seals appearing on the three Rune Knights. The effects of the spell took effect, as Omoi and Samui dropped down the same time as Karui in a shared pain.  
"Gah!" Omoi exclaimed, Samui just gritted her teeth to muffle her scream of pain.  
"Storm Make: Water Blast!" Samui yelled, getting up on one knee and drawing the tanto off her back, sending a powerful torrent of water shooting at the trio of Devils in a slashing motion with her blade. Naruto raised his hand up, causing a wall of plasma to spring up and halt the water's advances.  
Steam began to spread out through the area from the sudden collision of extreme heat and water, creating a dense fog. The Sensory Link marks disappeared on Samui, Karui, and Omoi. The three Rune Knights quickly stood up and went back-to-back-to-back, each one preparing a magical attack. But when the fog dissipated, Naruto, Ultear, and Meredy were nowhere to be found.

"Dammit! They got away!" Karui shouted in frustration, stomping her foot on the ground in a comical fit of anger.  
"What's worse is now they'll be on to us." Omoi stated, brushing some dust off of his shoulders.  
"As uncool as it will be, we'll have to track them down fast. Otherwise we risk the chance of their trail going cold." Samui stated. "Omoi, were you able to find out anything?"  
"More than you can believe." Omoi replied, his eyes turning dark green in color and glowing.  
"Tch, even if it's super helpful, that Shashin No Me (Photographic Eye) Magic of yours is hacks! Hacks I tell you!" Karui complained.  
"It certainly has its perks. There was something really... I don't know, off, about those three." Omoi said.  
"Off? What do you mean by 'off'?" Samui asked.

"That's the thing! Ehrm... I think it's better if I explain it like this: My Shashin No Me sometimes shows me the magical reserves and type of magic a person uses in the form of a glowing aura. Now, with most mages their auras have a small, barely noticeable glow. Mages with large magical reserves, such as Lahar-senpai, emit a more noticeable glow. Mages like Gildarts Clive have a solid aura, the compactness showing how large his reserves are." Omoi explained.  
"Get to the point already!" Karui exclaimed.  
"Those three had a more solid aura. Not as compact as Gildarts, but still much larger reserves compared to your average S-Class mage. But they also had... a second aura." Omoi stated.  
"A second aura? So what? Wouldn't that mean they each used a second magic?" Karui questioned.  
"No. Normally when a mage utilizes more than one magic, their color of the auras blend together into one gradient color. But those three had a solid color, and _then_ another glowing layer. And the color was a dark red for each of them." Omoi replied, causing Samui and Karui to go wide eyed.  
"Anything else?" Samui asked.  
"Yeah, that blond guy... he actually has _three_ colors. One fiery orange solid, one glowing dark red, and one in between them... a shadowy black color." Omoi stated, letting out a small shiver.  
"Strange..." Samui mumbled before walking off. "Come on, guys. It will be uncool if we loose those three."  
"Yeah, we should probably pursue them before they get too far away. Besides..." Karui said. "How hard will it be to catch up to them?"

-Three Weeks Later, Akane Resort-

Naruto, Ultear, and Meredy gazed upon the massive grandeur hotel-casino-slash-amusement park that was the Akane Resort with a hint of excitement. Neither of the two ex-Grimoire Heart member nor the blond Devil had been to the luxurious resort before, or had the time to actually go on a vacation to a resort of such caliber.  
"Okay, should we go check ourselves in first?" Meredy asked.  
"Yep. Plus this'll be a great opportunity to teach you about Memory Altercation Magic." Naruto stated.  
"Is that what you used on the shopkeeper in Crocus is called?" Meredy questioned.  
"Yep. It's a Magic that's exclusive to supernatural beings that have enough magical reserves and control." Naruto replied. "That reminds me, Devils can also increase their magical reserves through Contracting, which would be the same thing as a guild job, I guess." The blond Devil finally took notice of how they were nearing the reception desk and turned to his two female Devil companions. "Watch and learn." he said, half amusingly as he made his way to the receptionist.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" the receptionist asked.  
"Yes, I believe I have a reservation under the name Naruto Uzumaki for the Deluxe Suite?" Naruto stated.  
"Let me see... And... I'm sorry sir, but I don't see any 'Naruto Uzumaki' listed for a reservation under the Deluxe Suite." the receptionist stated.  
"Hold on a second, I think I see my name right... here." Naruto said, his eyes quickly flashing red, along with the receptionist's eyes.  
"Oh yes! I can't believe I almost missed that." the receptionist said. Ultear and Meredy peaked over Naruto's shoulders, only to find that the receptionist was looking at a blank page. "I'm terribly sorry about the mix-up, sir. Here's your room key cards. Your room number is one-thousand-and-five. Enjoy your stay." And with that, Naruto took the key cards and walked off to the elevator alongside Ultear and Meredy.

"How did you do that? I thought this place was wired with magic-detecting systems." Ultear questioned.  
"Supernatural magic works in different ways than regular magic. Only the supernaturally aware can detect supernatural magic." Naruto stated.  
"Are you sure that you aren't using Jedi mind tricks?" Meredy asked.  
"No, but I've done my share of pranks when it comes to humans and their hangovers. Why do you think there's a memory gap between that last drink and the next morning?" Naruto questioned.  
"You mean that's the work of Devils?" Ultear said.  
"No. It's the work of Dionysus or Bacchus, I forget which name he goes by nowadays. But his servants, the Maenads, a bunch of crazy rave chicks, go around and do that stuff. By the way, never take ecstasy, or any party drugs." Naruto said.  
"Why?" Meredy questioned.  
"Every hangover prank I've done was alongside the Maenads. I've gone to a few of their after parties, which is basically one hell of a rave. Why I remember one time-" Naruto started.

"Ahem." Ultear fake coughed.  
"Right, getting off track. Well, one time, one of the Maenads offered me some ecstasy. I woke up the next afternoon wearing black eyeliner that took a month to get out, a diaper, a purple dinosaur tattoo on my face, red heart-shaped pasties, black high heels, and in the middle of the dance floor." Naruto said.  
"And now I'm scarred for life." Meredy stated.  
"But at least you won't do drugs. Drugs are bad, m'kay." Naruto stated sagely.

-With Samui, Karui, and Omoi-

The ragged trio of Rune Knights dropped down onto one of the nearby benches.

"How?! How the FUCK are they still going?!" Karui complained as she held her sore feet.  
"Well, it seems like they've slowed down and stopped here." Samui stated.  
"Why would they stop here of all places?" Karui questioned. Omoi and Samui stared blankly at the red haired woman. "Oh, right. Luxury resort."  
"Now I don't know about you guys, but so long as they're going to be staying here, I'm taking this as a paid vacation." Omoi said, walking in the direction of the Akane Resort Gift Shop.  
"That does seem like a cool idea..." Samui muttered, walking after Omoi.  
"You guys! Wait for me!" Karui exclaimed, following after her two teammates.

-With Naruto, Ultear, and Meredy-

"Wohoo!" Meredy exclaimed, flopping down onto the bed and laughing a little. Ultear smiled as she watched Meredy laugh, which in itself was a rare occurrence for the pinkette to laugh. "I'm going to change into my swimsuit. No peeking Ultear."  
"Don't you mean 'No peeking Naruto'?" Ultear questioned.  
"Nope! I mean you." Meredy said cheerfully before walking into the bathroom, leaving Ultear rocking back and forth in the corner of the room with a depression cloud over her head.

"My little Meredy thinks I'm a pervert..." Ultear mumbled, hanging her head low.  
"Are you?" Naruto asked.  
"Hrrrrrmmmmmmm - yes *Cough* *Cough*" Ultear fake coughed.  
"I heard that!" Meredy yelled, walking out of the bathroom wearing a red clip bikini.

"It's nice, but you'll attract the wrong type of attention from boys." Ultear stated.  
"Here. Let me give you something that always makes me feel safe." Naruto said, using Requip magic to pull out a Glock 21.

"Woah!" Ultear and Meredy exclaimed, flinching as he brought out a magical gun.  
"What? The safety's... on." Naruto said, inspecting the gun and flicking the safety on. "This always makes me feel a bit safer." he stated, handing the gun over to Meredy. "Okay. Here's the safety, it runs on channeling magic for bullets, and it packs a small amount of recoil."  
"How do you think giving her a gun is a good idea?!" Ultear exclaimed comically.  
"How do you think it's _not_ a good idea?" Naruto retorted. "If she gets in a situation like you're suggesting, it'll be safer for her to have a weapon in her Requip possession."  
"Thanks Naruto!" Meredy chirped, sending the gun into her Requip dimension before walking out the door, leaving Ultear and Naruto alone.

"Where did you even get a gun like that?" Ultear questioned.  
"The Pergrande Kingdom." Naruto said casually.  
"Wait, the Pergrande Kingdom?!" Ultear exclaimed in surprise.  
"Yeah. I'm actually from the Pergrande Kingdom. It's one of the easy-access locations to the Underworld." Naruto stated.

"Oh, before I forget. Could you help me with something, Naruto-kun?" Ultear said, lying on top of the bed on her back, taking the top of her dress off. "Can you get rid of my Grimoire Heart mark on my back?" she asked, pulling aside her hair to reveal her Grimoire Heart mark.  
"There's only one way I can..." Naruto stated, his hand igniting with plasma.  
"Please. Do it." Ultear said.  
"Okay..." Naruto said, giving his free hand to Ultear to hold. His other hand touched her back, burning off Ultear's ex-guild mark. The dark purple haired woman squeezed Naruto's hand, biting down into the bed sheets to muffle her screams of pain. Soon enough, as quick as the pain had come, it had gone. "There. It's done." Naruto stated before stripping off his clothes until he was as naked as the day he was born.

"W-What are you doing?!" Ultear exclaimed, a blush and a nosebleed on her face.  
"Healing your injuries." Naruto said with no ounce of shame in his voice as he placed his hands on her back, gently massaging the woman, causing her to quietly moan. "The healing process goes faster through skin-to-skin contact for Devils."  
"R-Really?" Ultear questioned.  
"The hell if I know. I don't know how this shit works." Naruto replied. "But a friend of mine used to do the same thing, and my injuries always healed faster that way." Deciding not to question that logic, Ultear slipped off the rest of her dress with a beet red face.

"How long will this healing process take?" Ultear asked.  
"It's just... about... done." Naruto said, removing his hands from Ultear's back, causing the dark purple haired woman to groan. The blond Devil was correct, a newly minted x-shaped scar was now present where the Grimoire Heart mark was once on Ultear.  
"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Ultear said.

"Hey guys! I was wondering what was taking you so long..." Meredy's voice trailed off when she noticed the state of dress, rather the lack of, of Naruto and Ultear.  
"..." the trio of Devils were silent for a solid five seconds before Meredy turned around and closed the door.

"Are you two going to get dressed or should I come back later?" Meredy called out from the hallway.  
"G-Give us a minute or two to g-get dressed." Ultear stuttered out, grabbing her swimsuit out of her Requip dimension, Naruto doing the same. Ultear now wore a white fringe beach vest dress on top of her black and purple string bikini, and Naruto wore his black boardshorts.  
"Okay, we're ready to go now." Naruto said, opening the door to reveal Meredy waiting outside, a light dust of pink on her cheeks.

"Where should we go?" Ultear questioned.  
"How about one of the private areas of the beach. I'd rather not deal with women and girls looking at me like a piece of meat." Naruto stated, causing Ultear and Meredy to facefault.  
"A private stretch of the beach sounds like a good idea. We can relax all we want and not get hassled." Meredy stated.  
"Alright now to talk to the receptionist about 'renting' a private stretch of the beach." Naruto said.

-Akane Resort Gift Shop-

"You gals ready yet?" Omoi asked, a lollipop in his mouth as he leaned against the wall of the changing room, wearing dark grey swim trunks.  
"Almost." Karui said, causing Omoi to sigh.  
"You said that an _hour_ ago..." Omoi complained.  
"Idiot! It hasn't been an hour, it's been ten minutes!" Karui yelled, coming out of the changing room wearing a dark orange boy short bikini.  
"Don't be uncool about your uncool ability to fashionably dress, Omoi." Samui said, walking out wearing a blue thong bikini.

"Alright. Now that we're all ready, let's go find a private stretch of the beach to relax in." Karui stated.  
"Don't we have to rent a private stretch of the beach first?" Omoi questioned.  
"Pff! Screw that! That'll take forever! Let's just go find one." Karui exclaimed.

-With Naruto, Ultear, and Meredy-

"I think this is the right spot." Naruto said, walking alongside Ultear as Meredy ran on ahead. Their migration to the private stretch of the beach did not go without quite a few men and women checking out the trio of Devils, but one magical aura flare and one nuts-crushing was all it took for the fangirls and fanboys to back down... for now, at least.

"Hey, you! Blondie!" Karui called out.  
"You've got to be shitting me." Naruto sighed, turning around to find Samui, Karui, and Omoi behind them. "You guys again? Don't tell me you've been following us the whole time."  
"We didn't! Ehehehehehe..." Omoi nervously chuckled, blushing in embarrassment and scratching the back of his head.  
"Seriously? Ah, whatever. We can deal with you three later." Naruto said dismissively.  
"Hey! Don't underestimate us!" Karui yelled.  
"I'm not. It's just I'd rather relax while I can. Wouldn't you?" Naruto questioned. "Who are you people anyways?"

"Alright! Just like we rehearsed!" Omoi said, only to be hit over the head by Karui.  
"Idiot! Don't say that out loud!" Karui scolded.

"Tempestuous like the thunderous mountains! Omoi the Lightning Swordsman!" Omoi exclaimed, striking a fighting pose.

"Temper as fiery as the pits of hell! Karui the Flaming Swordswoman!" Karui exclaimed as she struck another pose.

"Cool and clamorous as an ocean storm! Samui the Storm Swordswoman!" Samui exclaimed as she struck the final pose. "And together, we're..."

"-The Elemental Knights!" all three Rune Knights exclaimed as one.

"Hmm... Never heard of you..." Meredy said as she walked up just in time to hear Samui, Karui, and Omoi's introductions.  
"Not bad... A solid seven out of ten. Needs a bit more flare." Naruto commented, holding up a sign that had a red seven on it. This in turn caused Samui, Karui, and Omoi to drop down with a large depression cloud over all three of them.  
"Seven..." Omoi muttered.  
"So uncool..." Samui mumbled.

"Why have you been following us?" Naruto asked, a black energy forming around his right arm.  
"Ultear The Time Mage and two unidentified mages, presumably criminals." Karui stated. "Bringing you in is our chance at making a real name for ourselves. Our chance at not fading into obscurity like..." At this, Karui's eyes softened.  
"-Like Atsui-nii..." Samui finished.  
"..." Karui stayed silent. All three Rune Knights did.

"Let's save this business for later. Right now is, how should we say, 'off the record'?" Naruto suggested, a small smile on his face, causing Samui, Karui, and Omoi to smile as well.  
"Sounds like a plan!" Omoi said, turning to his teammates with a grin. "Race ya to the water!" he exclaimed as he ran.  
"Hey, no fair! You've got a head start!" Karui yelled, running after Omoi.  
"It's uncool of you guys to start without me!" Samui exclaimed.  
"Don't forget about me!" Meredy exclaimed, running after the three Rune Knights, all the while laughing.

"You going to join them, Naruto-kun?" Ultear questioned as she took off her fringe beach dress.  
"I've never really been one for too much contact with water..." Naruto said, watching Meredy and Omoi splash Karui and Samui.  
"Then you don't mind working those magic hands of yours again?" Ultear asked, laying down on one of the towels with a bottle of sunscreen next to her and undoing her top.  
"Certainly." Naruto replied, opening the bottle of sunscreen. The blond Devil rubbed a blob of sunscreen between his hands before they roamed over Ultear's back, causing the dark purple haired to lightly moan as he lathered sunscreen on her pale skin.

"Can you tell me more about what life is like in the Pergrande Kingdom?" Ultear queried.  
"Well, magic is a lot more integrated into the civilian life. Magic-based technology that takes in Ethernano from the world around it for power. I still find it strange that despite being magically aware, humans have yet to become supernaturally aware." Naruto stated as his hands moved lower on Ultear's back, causing the woman to moan a little louder and a tint of red to appear on her face. "There are more towns and cities than there are in Fiore, and more humans as well, which means more Fallen Angels, Stray Devils and the likes to deal with."  
"W-What about Angels - _ohh_ that's the spot!" Ultear moaned in delight.  
"Angels are a rarity nowadays. They usually send exorcists or other members of the church to deal with their problems." Naruto said.  
"H-Have you ever met an Angel?" Ultear asked.  
"I have. Once." Naruto replied, his hands moving down to her thighs.  
"What was it like?" Ultear questioned.  
"She was kind, compassionate, even to a Devil like me." Naruto said, his voice no more than a whisper at the end.

"Naruto? Can you apply sunscreen to my back when you're done with Ultear?" Meredy asked as she got out of the water.  
"Naruto? So _that's_ your name, blondie?" Karui questioned.  
"Yep. The name's Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto exclaimed, a smile appearing on his face. A gentle wind danced through the area, causing Naruto's blond locks to sway in the breeze, and the sun was in the exact position that it gave Naruto a heroic pose. Omoi looked up in awe at the blond Devil. Ultear, Meredy, Karui, and Samui all had a slight tint of red on their faces as they gazed upon Naruto.  
"Can you do the same for me as well, Naruto-san?" Samui asked, getting out of the water along with her two teammates.  
"Hey! What about me?!" Karui exclaimed.  
"I've got a solution for that. Clone Magic: Shadow Clones X4!" Naruto exclaimed, causing his shadow to split off and form three silhouettes of Naruto that quickly gained the same color as the original Naruto. "Alright, you guys know what to do!"  
"Hai, boss!" the Naruto clones exclaimed, each one going to one of the girls and applying sunscreen on them/massaging them. The fourth clone went over to Omoi and the two started to play a game of volleyball.

"C-Clone Magic?" Samui questioned, her face heating up and a light moan escaping her lips from Naruto's magic hands.  
"So _that_ was what that black aura was." Omoi exclaimed. "But that still doesn't explain why your three auras haven't mixed."  
"Oh? A sensor mage?" Naruto questioned. "I'll admit, I never thought that a human would have a sensory ability of that caliber."  
"What do y-you me_AN_ by that?!" Karui questioned, her voice going an octave higher as Naruto's hands worked their magic on her back. "Oh kami it feels like two years worth of stress just melted away!"  
"Ah, nothing!" Naruto said, removing his hands from Ultear's back, causing the woman to groan in disappointment. The blond Devil then created a fifth clone to continue Ultear's massage while the original coiled his fingers around the hem of his boardshorts.

"Woah woah woah! What do you think you're doing?!" Karui exclaimed, stopping Naruto from removing the only article of clothing he wore.  
"I'm going to be tanning, what does it look like I'm doing?" Naruto questioned.  
"Why are you taking your boardshorts off?" Meredy asked.  
"I don't like getting tan lines." Naruto merely stated before he pulled off his boardshorts, exposing "Lil' Naruto" to the world.  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppp!" Meredy exclaimed, covering her beet red face with her hands, though she was peeking through them.  
"U-Uncool..." Samui stuttered out.  
"Damn! Blondie's packing something!" Karui whistled with an impressed expression on her face.  
"Have you no shame?!" Omoi exclaimed as he turned away.  
"What shame?" Ultear questioned, her eyes glued to Naruto's Devil dong.  
"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to be tanning." Naruto said, laying on his back and releasing a sigh.

"Would it be wrong if I give him a happy ending?" Ultear questioned teasingly, enjoying the look of horror that appeared on Meredy's face.  
"W-W-W-WHAT?!" Meredy exclaimed.  
"Oh, I don't mind at all. But I think little Meredy here has a problem with that." Naruto stated, joining in with Ultear's teasing.  
"My oh my! Little Meredy is growing up! I should have brought my camera to record this momentous occasion!" Ultear said. Meredy couldn't take the embarrassment anymore and fainted there on the spot.  
"I guess that's enough teasing for one day." Naruto said.  
"Yeah, you can put your boardshorts back on now." Ultear stated.  
"Why? I really do tan in my birthday suit." Naruto stated, causing Ultear's blush to deepen.

"Hello there humans!" a new voice called out. Naruto and the others looked behind them to find a young woman that stood at 5'7" with light skin, a voluptuous figure with D-cup breasts, golden eyes, red lipstick, three whisker-like marks on her cheeks, long black hair, black fox ears, and nine white fox tails that swayed around like they had minds of their own. She did nothing to hide her figure, wearing a purple one-piece swimsuit that had a pretzelkini top and showed off much of her ample assets, two black bracelets, and a pair of sunglasses on her head. "And _hellooooooo_ there!" she said as she gazed upon the blond Devil.  
"Who are you and how did you find us?" Karui questioned.  
"Hmm, I think I'll handle this." Naruto said, standing up and putting on his boardshorts, causing the fox-like woman to pout. "If you all would excuse me." Naruto walked over to the fox-like woman and motioned for her to follow him.

"Who's the fox lady supposed to be?" Omoi asked.  
"One of your informants I presume." Samui stated, directing her response at Ultear.  
"I have no clue what you're talking about." Ultear replied.  
"Oh cut the bullshit!" Karui yelled.  
"I'm telling the truth. I really have no clue who that woman is!" Ultear stated. "You're all inter_Rupting _my massage, so shut up." she said, moaning under the clone's massage.

-With Naruto-

Naruto and the foxy woman made their way further down the private stretch of the beach until they were far enough away that the others would not hear their conversation.  
"So, do you mind telling me who you are?" Naruto asked.  
"I don't know. Do you mind telling me what a High-Class Devil is doing this far out from the Underworld?" the foxy woman retorted, causing Naruto to freeze up slightly.

"Hmm... Judging from the fact that you were able to detect me, coupled with the fact that you have nine fox tails, I'd say you are a Kitsune Youkai, specifically a Kyuubi." Naruto stated, causing the foxy woman to grin.  
"Spot on! The name's Ahri! Nice to meet'cha!" the foxy woman, now identified as Ahri, exclaimed.  
"Ahri? A pleasure to meet you, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said. "I've actually been looking for you."  
"Oh? What would you need that would require you coming to me personally, _Na-ru-to-kun_?" Ahri questioned, her fox-like grin ever present on her face.  
"Rumors have it that you successfully escaped from the Blood Prison." Naruto replied, causing Ahri to frown.  
"Yeah, what about it?" Ahri asked.

"I need your help with breaking someone out of that prison." Naruto stated.  
"Breaking out of the Blood Prison _once_ was a hassle in itself. But going back in... that's practically suicidal." Ahri stated. "It will cost you something pretty big."  
"How much are you asking?" Naruto asked, causing Ahri's fox-like grin to reappear.  
"Ah ah ah. I have no need for money." Ahri said, tracing her fingers over Naruto's chest. "What I want is something more... _valuable_."  
"And what would that be?" Naruto questioned.  
"Information. You know what they say... knowledge is power." Ahri stated.  
"Knowledge also comes in many forms." Naruto retorted.

"I guess that means I have to be specific with what I want to know." Ahri said.  
"Well... what _do_ you want to know?" Naruto asked.  
"I want to know who you _really_ are. There _is_ no Uzumaki clan in the Seventy-Two Pillars." Ahri asked.  
"Any information _other_ than that?" Naruto questioned, causing Ahri to shake her head. "Hmm... I guess there's no avoiding it then. But do keep this information a secret for as long as possible. My real name is Naruto..."

-Three Days Later-

The sun had barely peaked above the horizon. Naruto, Ultear, and Meredy were standing at the end of the boardwalk waiting patiently for Ahri to arrive.

"You still haven't told me how you convinced her to help us. Did you resort to prostitution?" Ultear questioned.  
"No. I just gave her information." Naruto replied.

"Hey Naruto-kun! Ultear-san! Meredy-san!" Ahri exclaimed, walking towards the trio of Devils wearing a red and white low-cut kimono that showed off her shoulders and cleavage and ended near her upper thighs, and similarly colored boots that ended just before her knees. Her nine white fox tails swayed around as she sauntered over to Naruto. "Ready to go?" she asked.  
"Just about." Naruto said.

"Excellent! Now let's go back to hell!" Ahri said. "Or as it's officially called, the Blood Prison!"

Chapter End

* * *

**Post Notes**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD DONE! Wow, this is a longer chapter than expected. And before you guys go exclaiming "Samui and Karui in the NaruHarem FTW!", let me say this now. Samui and Karui are NOT going to be in Naruto's Harem. No if's, and's, or but's.**

**Secondly, yes, this is Ahri from League of Legends. I'm going to put a link in my profile for the swimsuit that Ahri wears in this chapter after I post the chapter.**

* * *

**And now... Levia-tan! If you would!  
Serafall: "Sure thing CK-tan!"**

**CKS's Magical Guide To All Magic Thingies And Stuff**

**Shashin No Me (Photographic Eye) Magic-**** This is a Magic that I made up. So don't be looking for it on the Fairy Tail Wiki. The Shashin No Me gives its user, as implied, a photographic memory, and highly accurate analysis. When used, the Shashin No Me allows its user to identify a person's type of Magic and their Magical Reserves in the form of an aura. An average mage emits a small glow, mages with larger reserves such as Erza Scarlet or Makarov have a brighter glow, and mages with massive reserves such as Gildarts Clive have a solid aura. The types of Magic a mage uses is revealed in the form of color. If a mage utilizes more than one type of Magic, then that is shown in the form of two or more colors in a gradient aura. Devils emit a dark red glow, Angels emit a light blue glow, Fallen angels emit a dark purple aura, and Youkai emit an orange glow. The only drawback from using this magic is that when used, the user will be able to see every single possible outcome. Even the most ridiculous ones...**

**Memory Altercation Magic-**** You ever get that feeling of deja vu, yet have no idea what for? Well, then you're probably a victim of Memory Altercation Magic. This magic is exclusively available to every supernatural being there is. The user can manipulate the memories of humans, and sometimes Low-Class Devils and Fallen Angels if one's own mastery over this magic is godlike, though there have been no recorded supernatural beings with such prowess other than the first Kyuubi. The victim's memories can only be altered to such an extent, but never can new memories be made. Only previously existing memories that have occurred in a timespan of forty-eight hours can be altered.**

**Maenads-**** In mythology, these wild women are the followers of Dionysus and are portrayed in states of ecstatic frenzy, through a combination of dancing and intoxication. During these rites, the Maenads would dress in fawn skins and carry thyrsus, long sticks wrapped in ivy or vine leaves and tipped with a pinecone. They would weave ivy-wreaths around their heads or wear a bull helmet in honor of their god, and often handle or wear snakes. But this is modern-day Earthland! Though the Maenads are still the followers of Dionysus, these ladies often work the **_**oh-so-wonderful**_** magic over something commonly known as a 'Hangover'. These wild partiers can often be found in the nearest rave or as the uninvited party guest in a sorority or frat party, or getting that one bridesmaid who gets wasted at the wedding that second and third and so-on drink. You won't know that a Maenad is a Maenad when you meet one, but you'll know that they were among you when you wake up the next morning with face graffiti or in a random ditch or someone else's house!**

* * *

**Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Read and Review!**

**-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	3. Chapter 3- Prison Break Pt 1

**Author's Notes**

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! Spring Break, yipee! I'm currently in Boston touring colleges that I might go to, such an exciting process, _yipee_ [Insert Sarcasm Here]**

* * *

**And Now Onto Reviewing Your Reviews:**

**enjox27- Ohohohohoho! I can't help it! I'm such a tease!**

**Lightningblade49- Porn pieces?! EEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! I do hope it's a typo. But there will be more of The Elemental Knights shown.**

**Guest- No, Samui will not be in the NaruHarem. She's on the potential list, but right now it's leaning more towards no.**

* * *

**And Now, I give you Chapter Three of "Crime Sorcière!"! Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer, I Do Not Own Naruto Or Fairy Tail Or Highschool DxD**

"Last train to Hargeon Town!" -Regular Speech

'_You are awesome if you get that reference_.' -Regular Thought/Sarcastic Remark

-Kuoh Academy, 12:34 P.M.- -Time and Setting

"**Puny mortal**." -Demonic Speech

'_**Dear Kami look at the rack on that one**_!' -Demonic Thought

_"Back in my day..."_ -Flashback/Dream/Other Text

_**(I Wish by Milky Bunny)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter -Chapter Start/End

* * *

Chapter Start

-Two Weeks Later, The Blood Prison-

"*BOOM*!" Alarms began blaring around as a Michael Bay-sized explosion shook the prison. The three Devils and Youkai ran out the front gate of the prison. Ahri, Meredy, and Ultear were wearing prison guard outfits, the latter carrying a hog-tied Jellal Fernandes over her shoulder, Naruto was wearing... a yellow sundress and matching high heels? And there was a busty redhead woman running alongside the group.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK! They're catching up to us!" Naruto yelled.

"What's the plan now?!" Meredy asked.

"I don't know! I honestly didn't think we'd make it this far!" Ahri exclaimed, shrugging her shoulders as she ran.

"_OH thanks for the vote of confidence_!" Ultear exclaimed sarcastically.

"Mhh mhh mh mhmh mhh mh mhhh mhhmhmhmhhhhhhhhhh (How did we even get in this situatioooooooooon)?!" Jellal cried out through the cloth fabric gag in his mouth, comical tears falling from his eyes.

"Less talking more running!" Naruto exclaimed. Jellal did put forth a valid question. How did the blond Devil and his companions get in this precarious situation in the first place?

-One Weeks Earlier, Kosui Town-

"Okay, care to tell me why Devils want to break someone out of one of the top five most secure prisons in all of Earthland?" Ahri questioned. "After all, the Blood Prison's Fallen Angel territory."

"Fallen Angel territory? Since when?" Naruto asked.  
"Since the year X777." Ahri replied. "You still haven't answered my question."

"A potential peerage member." Naruto answered.

"Hmm... Well there's no easy way to break into the prison." Ahri stated.  
"But it's not impossible." Ultear questioned.  
"No. Near impossible, maybe. But impossible, no." Ahri said, creating a 3D image of the Blood Prison using Illusion Magic. "This building here-" she started, pointing to the largest portion of the castle. "- is the courtyard. Only the most docile prisoners or those whose sentences aren't as severe as the others are allowed to see the light of day. What most people don't know, however, is that there's an underground complex portion of the Blood Prison." Ahri finished, large rooms appearing in the holographic image of the Blood Prison underneath the castle. "The lowest levels are used to house the worst prisoners, and the threat level decreases the higher up it gets."

"What about these buildings?" Meredy asked, pointing to the four siege towers.

"The northwest tower is a watchtower. Elite Rune Knights that specialize in Gun Magic are stationed atop each tower, but the majority of them are located in this tower." Ahri stated before pointing to the next tower. "The northeast tower is a sort of break room for the guards. There's an armory, a lounge, the security camera room, and the guard's locker room. This is the most important area. Cell keys, weapons, and their eyes in the underground complex are there." she said, her finger moving to the third tower. "The entrance to the underground portion of the Blood Prison is located in the southeast tower, as well as a choke-point in the form of a checkpoint. Nothing gets in and out of the underground and to the surface without going through this checkpoint."

"And the last tower?" Ultear asked.  
"The southwestern tower is the cafeteria and the chief warden's office. The Fallen Angels are usually lazing around in the office." Ahri replied.  
"What about executions? Where are prisoners held for those?" Naruto questioned.  
"Prisoners who are sentenced to execution are usually held here." Ahri said, pointing to a small portion of the underground complex near the bottom. "The executions don't happen often, but when they do they force every prisoner to watch."

"Alright. Now that we've covered the schematics of the prison..." Naruto said. "How do we break in?"

"We're going to need guard uniforms, a shit ton of explosive Lacrimas, some rope, a yellow sundress, and yellow high heels..." Ahri stated, looking at Naruto.

"... Why did you start staring at me when you mentioned those last few items?" Naruto asked.

"Okay, so here's the plan..." Ahri started.

-One Week Later, The Blood Prison-

Three oddly familiar women, garbed in Rune Knight guard outfits, walked alongside an overly cheerful Naruto. Said blond Devil was wearing a yellow sundress and matching high heels and had a more feminine build, thinner whisker marks, and long blond hair tied up into two ponytails.

_"... Ultear, Meredy and I will disguise ourselves as guards while Naruto-kun disguises himself as Gregory's new girlfriend." Ahri explained._

_"Why am _I _the one who's wearing the sundress? And who the fuck is Gregory?" Naruto asked._  
_"Because you're the Clone Magic user, right? That means you've got some skill in Illusion Magic as well. And Greg's one of the guards stationed in the Blood Prison." Ahri replied._

"Halt! State your business here." one of the Rune Knights said as the three Devils and Youkai approached.  
"Oh~ I'm just here to visit my Greggy-kun~! I thought he'd like it if I surprised him with a special lunch~!" Naruto exclaimed in a fake high-pitched feminine voice.

_"The only Fallen Angels we'll have to deal with are the chief warden and his personal unit. So any subtle Memory Altercation Magic would go unnoticed." Ahri said._

Naruto's eyes glowed red for a single second before the Rune Knight's eyes did the same.

"Ah yes! You must be Heather, Greg's new girlfriend! Yeah sure, come on right in." the Rune Knight exclaimed. "Greg should be in the lounge right about now - Here, let me show you the way!" he said, motioning for Naruto to follow him. "By the way, what's up with the guards?"

"We're the new prison guards." Ultear said in a fake deep voice.

"Huh? I don't remember any new - ooooohhhh! I thought you guys were coming next week!" the Rune Knight said, his head shaking slightly with every movement, like he was following an invisible fly.

_"We should be entering the prison at eleven, so Greg should be starting his lunch break." Ahri stated. "While the three of us will be taking out the security camera room, you will have to take out all the guards in the lounge."_

_"And how exactly will I do that without alerting the Fallen Angels?" Naruto questioned._  
_"With this." Ahri replied, pulling out six small vials._

"Greggy-kun~!" Naruto exclaimed as he was guided to the lounge.

"Huh? Who are you-" the man who was most likely Greg started, only to be cut off when he was knocked out. A purple gas began to spread throughout the lounge. Naruto had a grin on his face before his illusion dropped, though he was still wearing the yellow sundress and high heels.

_"These two vials are a fast acting knockout gas. The other vials are the antidote to counter this. Drink this vial a few hours before we enter the Blood Prison so that the mixture has time to dilute." Ahri said._

The Rune Knight inside the security camera room dropped into his chair knocked out by a swift chop to the neck courtesy of Ultear. Meanwhile, Meredy and Ahri placed two of the Lacrimas in the room.

_"Once we're done, we'll all meet up at the armory." Ahri continued._

Ahri, Ultear, and Meredy peaked around the corner of the corridor, only to find three knocked out guards and Naruto pillaging the armory.  
"Naruto-kun?" Ultear called out, causing Naruto to turn in their direction.  
"What? It's not like they'll need these later on." Naruto said, pulling magical guns, knives, swords, spears, and other various magical weapons that lined the armory into his Requip dimension.

"Just place the Lacrimas." Ultear said.  
"Right." Naruto said, placing four of the Lacrimas in the armory.

_"Once we've acquired the cell keys, we'll make our way to the southeast tower and use the second knockout gas." Ahri stated._

Naruto, Ultear, Meredy, and Ahri maneuvered their way through the knocked out bodies of prison guards, the latter going up to the security console and deactivating the metal detectors.

"Alright, lead the way." Naruto said, Ahri taking the lead.

_"If all goes as planned, we'll make our way to Jellal's cell, 'nab the guy, and escape the facility without a hitch." Ahri said._

"It'd probably be best for Jellal to be greeted by people he knows, less struggle when we bag him." Ahri stated.  
"Right, so Ultear, Meredy, you'll have to do that." Naruto stated.

"And me as well, unless one of you knows how to properly bind someone." Ahri added.  
"Alright, fine. You'll have to keep lookout then, Naruto-kun." Ultear conceded. "Come on, Ahri, Meredy."

"Right." Meredy and Ahri replied, the three women making their way down the corridor.

"Hey! You there, blondie!" a new voice called out.

"Wha? Who's there?" Naruto called out.

"Over here." the feminine voice came from one of the nearby cells. Inside the nearby cell was a voluptuous redhead woman with fair skin, an hourglass figure, G-cup breasts, chocolate brown eyes, and pink lipstick. She stood at 5'10" and wore a lowcut orange prison jumpsuit that showed off her generous bust and two magical restraint cuffs. "Do you mind helpin' a gal like me get outta here?"

-With Jellal-

Darkness shrouded the area, with the only source of light being the metal bared door that lead outside the cell. Jellal was a young man with blue hair, dark eyes, light skin, and a red tattoo above and under his right eye. He stood at 5'9" and wore an orange prison jumpsuit with magical restraint cuffs. His eyes stared dully at the ground and he had been forced down on his knees with chains holding his arms up, though the blue haired man showed no signs of resisting his restraints.

News of the disappearance of the majority of the members of Fairy Tail had reached his ears from the guards, and then he had practically volunteered himself to be executed.

'Erza-chan...' Jellal thought, tears falling freely from his eyes. Over the past few weeks, the blue haired man had slowly begun to regain his memories, and he was horrified at what he had done. He saw the Tower of Heaven, he saw all the acts of cruelty he performed, he saw the monster he was. And Erza Scarlet was gone. The woman he loved was gone. 'What would she think of me? Of the man who ruined her life, who made her cry, taking the coward's way out...' Jellal mentally questioned.

"*SLAM*!" the door to Jellal's cell was thrown open, sending glaring light that blinded Jellal momentarily.

"Jellal!" Meredy exclaimed. When the light died down, Ultear, Meredy, and Ahri were in the doorway. Ultear summoned a sword and slashed off Jellal's bindings, the latter rubbing his wrists as soon as the restraints were cut.

"Ultear-san? Meredy-san? What are you guys doing he - oommfff!" Jellal exclaimed as a cloth was stuffed in his mouth. Ahri acted fast, pulling out a length of rope and tied up Jellal.  
"We're busting you outta here, so shut ya trap Johnnyboy!" Ahri exclaimed.  
"Mhhhmhhhhhmhhhhmhhmhhhh!" Jellal yelled, though his exclamation was muffled by his cloth gag.

"Yeah, he's totally on board with our plan." Ahri said. "The muffled screams are screams of enthusiasm."

"Really? Sounds to me like he's-" Meredy started.

"Screams of enthusiasm." Ahri interrupted.

...

"But-"  
"Screams of enthusiasm."

"He-"

"Screams. Of. Enthusiasm!"

-With Naruto-

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, only to receive a sultry grin from the woman.  
"The name's Shibiki. Nice to meet'cha!" the busty redhead woman, now identified as Shibiki, exclaimed.

"Alright, Shibiki. Give me one good reason why I should bust you out of here as well." Naruto questioned.  
"I've got two reasons right here." Shibiki replied, grabbing her two large breasts and hefting them up before releasing them, causing the twin funbags of destruction to bounce. "And on top of that, I'm a user of Kokumajutsu No Maho (Necromancy Magic) and an all around jack-of-all-trades when it comes to magic."

"Do you know what I am?" Naruto asked.  
"You're a Devil. A High-Class Devil as well." Shibiki stated. "Hanging around such a supernaturally concentrated area has given me some ability to sense Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels and the likes. I'm betting you're here to acquire... a servant. One who has combat prowess."  
"Servant is the written term, but I'm looking for a new peerage member. So you are, in a sense, correct." Naruto stated.

"If you help break me outta here, I'll gladly become one of your... _servants_..." Shibiki offered, leaning down slightly so Naruto could see her cleavage even more.  
"Hmm... that is a tempting offer... Alright, you've twisted my arm. Deal." Naruto said, creating a small, thin layer of plasma over his hand and slashing the cell door open.

"Yipee! You won't regret your decision, Oyabun (Boss)!" Shibiki exclaimed cheerfully, smothering Naruto between her breasts.

"Naruto-kun! We've got Jellal and-" Ultear started, only to come across the sight of Naruto comically flailing around as he tried to break free from Shibiki's buxom before he ran out of oxygen. "... Who's the bimbo?" she asked, pulling Naruto out of Shibiki's breasts.

"Oyabun's lettin' me tag along with your breakout." Shibiki replied.

"She's a Kokumajutsu No Maho user and has volunteered to join my peerage." Naruto stated.  
"A Kokumajutsu No Maho user you say?" Ultear perked up at the unique magic.

"Yep! By the way, could ya help me..." Shibiki said, motioning to her magical restraint cuffs. Naruto's hand lit up with plasma again and sliced the two restraints off. "Thanks."

"This wasn't part of the plan!" Ahri exclaimed.  
"Plans change. We're just gonna have to wing it from here on out." Naruto said before turning and walking away. "Come on, let's get the hell out of here."

'Oooh... Alpha males aren't easy to come by...' Ahri thought, unconsciously licking her lips as she watched Naruto. She suddenly put on a pair of sunglasses and bit her bottom lip as her thoughts, along with Ultear, Shibiki, and Meredy's all were along the same line when they looked at Naruto.

Dat ass.

-Southwestern Tower-

"Sir! The inspector is here!" a middle aged looking man said. He had dark brown hair, small wrinkles, and a pair of black feathery wings on his back.

"Ah yes. Send her in." another Fallen Angel said. Moments later, a young woman with long black hair that went down to her hips and violet eyes walked in. She stood at 5'6", and her attire consisted of a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top. "Good afternoon, Raynare-san."

"Likewise, Samuel." the young woman, Raynare, said. "I'm here for the monthly inspection."

"I know. I'm positive that you'll find that everything is in tip-top-" Samuel started.  
"Sir! There appear to be intruders making their way out of the southeast tower with two prisoners!" one of the Rune Knights exclaimed, bursting into the room.

"... Shape..." Samuel hesitantly finished before turning to the Rune Knight. "Do tell me. How did these... intruders... make their way through the Blood Prison and grab two prisoners WITHOUT ALERTING ANY OF THE GUARDS?!" he yelled.

"I-It appears they may have used some type of knockout gas on most of the guards, s-sir..." the Rune Knight replied.

"Grah! Sound the alarm! I want those prisoners and the intruders eliminated!" Samuel barked.  
"Y-Yes sir!" the Rune Knight exclaimed before running off.

"'Tip-top shape', huh?" Raynare mocked. "It appears that your little prison isn't as well-guarded as you think, Samuel."

"It's under control-" Samuel started.  
"*BOOM*!" was the resonating explosion that came from the northeast tower.

-Present Time, The Blood Prison-

"Keep running!" Naruto exclaimed.  
"Mhhhhhhhmhhhhhhhhhh!" Jellal exclaimed.  
"Jellal, this may not be a good time to tell you this, but you weren't manipulated by Zeref." Ultear yelled over the deafening sounds of explosions.  
"Mhhhh (Whaat)?!" Jellal questioned.  
"It was kindasortofmewhowasmanipulatingyou." Ultear said.  
"Mhhh! Mhh hmm mhhhmhhh mhhmhh mhh (What! Are you freaking kidding me)?!" Jellal yelled.  
"Look I'm sorry but I was being manipulated as well by Hades." Ultear stated.  
"Mh mhhh mhhh hmhhh mhhh! MHH MHHMHHMHHMHHMHMHHHH MH (I don't care about that! YOU MANIPULATED ME)!" Jellal exclaimed.

"Water under the bridge at the moment! Right now I don't give a fuck who was manipulating who, just run!" Naruto yelled.

"You aren't going anywhere." Samuel stated, flying low and descending towards the group of Devils and Youkai with two other Fallen Angels on either side of him.

"Damn! I hoped we wouldn't have to run into you Fallen Angels." Naruto said.

"Fall down, Devil scum!" Samuel exclaimed, a light spear forming in his hands before he threw it at the group.  
"Not today!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his hand up and forming a fireball that collided with the light spear and caused an explosion when the two attacks collided. Naruto's hand made a slashing motion, causing the flames of the explosion to follow his hand's movements and shoot towards the Fallen Angels. Samuel and the other two Fallen Angels scattered to avoid the explosion, but the second Fallen Angel got his right wing caught on fire, sending him spiralling to the ground.

"I'll just place you here for now, give you some time to cool down."

"Fire Make: Firestorm!" Shibiki exclaimed, making a slashing motion with her hand and forming a torrent of flames that shot at the two Fallen Angels still in the air, the two latter dodging the attack.

"Burn." Naruto said, forming a fist with his hand and causing the fire from Shibiki's spell to expand and shoot out at the surprised Fallen Angels. Samuel acted fast and maneuvered his way out of the flames path, but the second Fallen Angel wasn't as lucky, releasing a anguished cry as he was burned alive.

"Die already!" the first Fallen Angel yelled, rapidly forming light spears and throwing them at Ultear and Ahri, the two women dodging each spear.

"Orb of Deception!" Ahri exclaimed, forming an orb of arcane energy and shooting it at the Fallen Angel, who tucked and rolled out of the way of the attack.  
"Ha! You misse - gah!" the Fallen Angel exclaimed as the orb struck him through the back, returning to a grinning Ahri.

"Ice Make: Arrows!" Ultear exclaimed, forming a bow from ice before shooting a hail of ice arrows at the fallen Fallen Angel **(AN: Heh heh... It's the little things that count.)**, effectively littering the Fallen Angel's body with ice arrows that protruded at various angles from parts of his body. "Do you think that's enough to kill him?" Ultear questioned.  
"No. Foxfire." Ahri said, forming three spectral flames that orbited her for a few seconds before shooting at the Fallen Angel, melting the ice arrows and burning his body at the same time until the Fallen Angel was nothing but a burnt husk of a creature. "There. _That_ should do it."

Naruto ducked under another light spear that Samuel threw, forming a ball of fire in his hands that he quickly shot at the Fallen Angel, who barrel rolled to evade the attack.

"Maguilty Sense: Maguilty Rays!" Meredy exclaimed, six long yellow blades materializing and shooting towards the Fallen Angel. Samuel raised his right hand, causing a purple shield of holy light to block the incoming attacks. A light spear materialized in his left hand that was quickly thrown at Naruto.

"Gah!" Naruto exclaimed as the holy spear pierced his right shoulder and came through the other side. The blond Devil gritted his teeth, forming a fistful of flames in his left hand. Steam began pouring off his right shoulder, and the wound quickly resealed itself, the only sign of there ever being a wound being the tear in the sundress.

"What?! How? I pierced you with a holy weapon!" Samuel exclaimed, narrowly evading a barrage of fireballs. He was so focused on dodging the fireballs that he failed to notice the magical spear approaching him until it was too late, the magical spear piercing through his left wing and sending him spiralling towards the ground. "Heh... I finally get it! I know what you are, Devil! I know what clan you're from!" Samuel yelled with delusional laughter as Naruto slowly approached him. "Though you bare not the crest, I can easily recognize one after centuries of living! You're a-" Whatever Samuel was about to say was cut off when three light spears pierced his shoulders and his forehead, effectively killing the Fallen Angel.

"Tch, pathetic..." Raynare said, flying over to the recently deceased Samuel. Her appearance had changed with the transformation to Fallen Angel. She had grown taller, now standing at 5'8", with a more mature appearance and darker, more evil looking eyes. Her clothing had also changed dramatically, now consisting of a black, strap-like objects resembling leather around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

"Who are you, Fallen Angel?" Meredy questioned, preparing a magical spell.

"Relax, darling. I have no quarrel with such weak Devils. But _you_, however, interest me." Raynare stated, pointing to Naruto, the latter's eyes narrowing and a frown marring his face. "You've got a lot of power, even for a High-Class Devil. And your abilities are... unique from the rest of your kind. From what I've seen, I'd say you are a Phenex."

"No. I'm no Phenex." Naruto stated, his hand clenching into a fist and setting aflame with plasma.

"Hmm, so you say." Raynare said. "I'll let you and your group go for now, seeing as you'll have company quickly arriving to stop you. Farewell..." she finished, blowing Naruto a kiss and winking before flying away.

"Hold it right there, Naruto-san!" Samui yelled, her two teammates next to her, along with four other men and one woman. The first was a slim young man that stood at 5'8" with dark, spiky hair reaching down to his shoulders, with long strands framing his face, and a short ponytail at the back of his head. Each of his eyebrows jutted upwards in a pair of thin spikes, and he had darkly tanned skin and black eyes. His attire consisted of a black suit with the jacket left open, bearing a strange Pegasus symbol on its left shoulder, over a leopard patterned shirt, whose similarly opened collar revealed a small metal necklace circling his neck, and polished, dark dress shoes.

The second man was slim and rather short, standing at 5'5" with blond hair kept in a neat bowl cut, with a few wayward strands covering his forehead, and others jutting upwards on top of his head, and he had large dark eyes. He wore a black suit, with its sleeves and lower legs adorned by crossed-like motifs outlined in a light color and its left shoulder bearing the same Pegasus symbol. Under it was a lilac shirt, with a darker purple tie around the neck, and polished loafers.

The third was a slim young man that stood at 5'9" with spiky, somewhat messy brownish blond hair framing his face. He also had dark eyes and noticeably long eyelashes. He was wearing an untucked pinstriped blue shirt, dark pants, and polished dark dress shoes, giving him the most casual look of all four of the men.  
The fourth man was a short and rather stout man that stood at 4'11" with a distinctively big, somewhat rectangular face, a large flat nose which always seemed to be shining, and prominent cheekbones. He had dark eyes and thick eyebrows, with a pair of lines pointing towards his nose below them, plus some stubble around his mouth and a prominent chin. His orange hair was kept in a wavy style with many curved spikes jutting outwards, with one acting as a fringe on the left side of his face. His attire consisted of a white suit with elbow-long sleeves, with distinctive pants ending below his knees in dark hems, adorned by the same Pegasus symbol on its left shoulder, over an orange shirt covered in many dark leaf motifs, possessing sleeves reaching down below his elbows and closed around the neck by a red bow tie, and elegant light shoes paired with light socks. The left part of his chest was adorned by a large flower reminiscent of a rose, and a wide, dark belt was seen hanging over his right hip, with several flasks attached to it.

And lastly was a young woman standing at 5'8" sporting a top-model physique, being slim but at the same time sporting a E-cup bust and ample hips, with long, wavy and flowing blonde hair, gathered on the back of her head and tied in a ponytail that reached down to her middle back, with two short bangs framing her face, and a decorative flower with large petals adorning the right part of her head, above her right ear. Her face was soft in shape, and she had large light blue eyes with long eyelashes and full lips that were covered in dark lipstick. The Pegasus-like symbol was on her left shoulder, and she wore a light strapless shirt, light blue jeans, and light shoes.

"Ah, Samui-san, Karui-san, Omoi-san. The Elemental Knights. Though I cannot claim to recognize the rest of you." Naruto stated.

"We..." the first man started.

"Are..." the second man continued.  
"The Blue Pegasus..." the third man continued.

"Trimens!" all three men exclaimed.

"Hibiki of the Hundred Nights!" the third man, Hibiki, exclaimed.  
"Eve of the Holy Night!" the second man, Eve, exclaimed.

"Ren of the Silent Night." the first man, Ren, exclaimed.

"And Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki! Leader of the Trimens!" the fourth man, Ichiya, exclaimed, all four men striking a pose with light sparkling around them, causing the blond woman to facepalm.

"Don't mind them. I am Jenny Realight of Blue Pegasus." the blond woman, now identified as Jenny, stated.

"You're all under arrest for assault and theft of Magic Council property, manslaughter, harboring a known fugitive, and aiding in the escape of two S-class prisoners." Omoi stated. "Turn yourselves in peacefully or we will be forced to use aggressive force."

Chapter End

* * *

**Post Notes**

**AAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDD DONE! In comes Blue Pegasus to help The Elemental Knights as they attempt to stop Crime Sorcière! And the first encounters with Fallen Angels, half of them are dead anyways. Raynare will become a relevant character though, so I'm not going to kill her off... yet. Maybe? I don't know yet.**

**And now, Levia-tan, if you would!**

**Levia-tan: "Of course, CK-tan!"**

**CKS's Magical Guide To All Magic Thingies And Stuff**

**Clone Magic-**** You ever get that lazy feeling and you don't want to do anything but have to? Well, right here is the perfect solution to that! Clone Magic, as implied in its name, clones its user and makes an identical copy of the original. Why don't more people use this kind of magic? Well, it's because despite it's usefulness, Clone Magic is very taxing on the user's magic reserves. Clone Magic was also made obsolete by its predecessor magic, Illusion Magic, and the relatively new (At the time) magic known as Thought Projection Magic. Illusion Magic was a necessity to learn for the use of Clone Magic, and Thought Projection Magic stemmed off of Illusion Magic. Both are relatively easy to learn and use, while Clone Magic takes time to master. Unlike Illusion and Thought Projection Magic, Clone Magic creates a copy of the user that can respond to stimulus and react appropriately in a physical manner. It has not been deemed a Lost Magic, due to the fact that Clone Magic can still be commonly learned, though most mages don't put in enough effort or time to learn the magic itself.**

**Fallen Angels-**** One of the Three Factions, these creatures are Angels that have fallen from the grace of the God in the Bible, primarily due to having "impure thoughts" that diverted them from the teaching of the God in the Bible, either through temptation from humans and other creature through means of the Seven Deadly Sins: Envy, Gluttony, Greed, Lust, Pride, Sloth, or Wrath, though Lust, Wrath, and Greed seem to be the top three in that order. Compared to the other factions (*See ****Angels**** and ****Devils*****), the Fallen Angels are the smallest population-wise. Despite being cast out of heaven, Fallen Angels and their subordinates have been known to occupy churches and use them as bases. Signs of these bases are commonly identified by the destruction of religious icons in these churches. Fallen Angels can easily be identified by the coloration of their wings, which are black in color as opposed to the Angels' white wings. Also, because they have been cast out of Heaven by the biblical God, they lack the halos above their heads and are often seen wearing dark-colored clothes. Most Fallen Angels are cunning and use diversion tactics to distract their enemies. It is unknown if the process of becoming a Fallen Angel works in the opposite direction, but it is theorized that a Fallen Angel can redeem themselves via selfless and righteous acts to rejoin Heaven.**

**Kokumajutsu No Maho (Necromancy Magic)-**** In this vast world of magic, there exists such types of magic that can resurrect the dead. Every single one of these types of magic has been categorized under Black Magics, Kokumajutsu No Maho is no different. This magic grants the user the ability to resurrect the undead to serve their summoner. Not much is known about this magic due to the events of ****The Great Magical Purge**** having destroyed most knowledge about the dark arts, but what is known is that the summoned creatures have strength equivalent to a the summoner's physical strength, but half the speed of a civilian. There has also been no record in the history of magic of a male Kokumajutsu No Maho user. It is theorized that users of this magic have large breasts because this magic's ability is to grant life. This is due to the fact that the functional purpose of breasts being to provide milk for children, to give life. Therefore the user is affected by the use of this magic in the form of endowment.**

**Phenex-**** The Phenex Clan is one of the remaining thirty-four Devil Clans of the ****Seventy-Two Pillars**** and holds the rank of Marquis. The Phenex Family have inherent powers that are equivalent to that of the legendary creature, the fire bird Phoenix. As such, their abilities reflect that of the legendary bird. Of these abilities includes a high regeneration factor and immense pyrokinesis. The Phenex Family is also the producers of Phoenix Tears, tears shed by members of the Phenex Clan with the ability to heal from practically any injuries, thus resulting in the Phenex Family's immense wealth. Though most members are arrogant because of this fact, and it is unknown if their control over pyrokinesis is limited to just fire...**

**Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Read and Review!**

**-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	4. Chapter 4- Prison Break Pt 2

**Author's Notes**

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! Wow, it's almost been a year since I've joined . A lot has changed since then, I've grown as a writer so much that I can't even recognize my own original writing style from when I first started.**

**I'm going to be celebrating my first anniversary on this website by taking The Maelstrom Hunter off its hiatus on the same day that it all started, and I'll be posting a new story alongside it.  
**

* * *

**And Now Onto Reviewing Your Reviews:**

**god's executioner REBORN- Hoteye, Cobra, Sorano, Racer, and Midnight were each considered by me for Naruto's Peerage. An Evil Pieces Set, excluding the King Piece, is a set of 15 Pieces (1 Queen, 2 Bishops, 2 Knights, 2 Rooks, and 8 Pawns). It took me some time to think through and weigh each option, and I can say this: Out of all five of those people, only one will become part of Naruto's Peerage.**

**ShepardisaBOSS- In the previous chapter, Naruto denied being a member of the Phenex Clan. That's all I'll say on the matter :)**

* * *

**And Now, I give you Chapter Four of "Crime Sorcière!"! Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer, I Do Not Own Naruto Or Fairy Tail Or Highschool DxD**

"Last train to Hargeon Town!" -Regular Speech

'_You are awesome if you get that reference_.' -Regular Thought/Sarcastic Remark

-Kuoh Academy, 12:34 P.M.- -Time and Setting

"**Puny mortal**." -Demonic Speech

'_**Dear Kami look at the rack on that one**_!' -Demonic Thought

_"Back in my day..."_ -Flashback/Dream/Other Text

_**(I Wish by Milky Bunny)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter -Chapter Start/End

* * *

Chapter Start

-Outside The Blood Prison-

"I repeat, turn yourselves in peacefully or we will be forced to use aggressive force." Omoi repeated, partially unsheathing his sword.

"Kokumajutsu No Maho: Seibutsu No Honegumi (Necromancy Magic: Animate Skeletons)!" Shibiki exclaimed, her hands glowing a dark green color as several skeletons wielding longswords crawled out of the ground before charging at the three Rune Knights and Blue Pegasus mages. "Ah, damn! That usually doesn't take this much out of me..." Shibiki muttered, dropping down to one knee in exhaustion.

"Good thinking, Shibiki. That should buy us some time." Naruto said, a slight tinge of red spreading across the Kokumajutsu No Maho sorceress's face under the blond Devil's praise. "Quick, somebody grab Jellal and run!" he exclaimed, causing Meredy to act fast and grab Jellal before the rest of the group began to run.

"Oh no you don't! Lightning Make: Thunder Bullets!" Omoi exclaimed, raising his free hand and forming several small lightning orbs that shot at Naruto and the others.

"Ice-Make: Shield!" Ultear exclaimed, a large ice shield forming and blocking the incoming lightning bullets.

"Jenny!" Ichiya exclaimed.

"Right!" Jenny replied, running off to parts unknown.

"Fire Make: Flaming Wyvern!" Karui yelled, a Fire Magic seal appearing on her hand before flames shot out, taking the form of a wyvern before shooting towards the ice shield. The fiery wyvern made quick work of the ice shield, speeding on its way towards the wanted criminals.

"Such a terrible idea, using fire against me." Naruto stated, raising his hand up and causing the flaming wyvern to be absorbed into the open hand. "Because when you play with fire..." he started, fiery wings materializing on his back. "-you get burned." With that, the flaming wings shot out towards the Rune Knights and Blue Pegasus mages.

"Snow Magic: White Fury!" Eve exclaimed, releasing a small snowstorm from his palm to counter the incoming flames, causing steam to shoot out from the collision.

"Air Magic: Aerial Shot!" Ren yelled, swiping his hand and levitating nearby rocks that quickly shot at Naruto.

"Ice-Make Crescent Blades!" Ultear yelled, firing a barrage of crescent-shaped ice projectiles at Ren and Eve

"Air Magic-!" Ren started.  
"-Snow Magic-!" Eve continued.  
"-Unison Raid: Winter's Fury!" Ren and Eve exclaimed simultaneously, the very air around the area rapidly dropping in temperature. A dark stormy cloud quickly formed before it began to heavily snow. The snow quickly formed into a massive frost giant that rushed at Naruto and Ultear.

"Hold on, Ultear-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, holding Ultear tightly as a cocoon of flames enveloped the duo right before the frost giant attacked them. The frost giant began pounding its fists against the flame dome, but to no avail as the defense held firm. The flames quickly began to expand before floating up and taking the form of a phoenix. The fiery phoenix let out a shriek before it flew at the frost giant.

"Wow, talk about a clash between fire and ice." Shibiki stated.  
"That's not Ice Magic, it's Snow and Air magic." Meredy corrected.

"Potato potahto - listen, I've got a spell that can buy us some time to escape, but I don't have enough magic to do so." Shibiki said. "You're going to have to transfer some of your magic to me."

"But I don't know how to do that with you." Meredy stated.  
"Well, there are two ways. One, I could a spell that's called Extract to recover magic, but at the cost of injuring you. Or the second option..." Shibiki started.

"The second option...?" Meredy queried, motioning for Shibiki to continue.  
"You've got to motorboat me." Shibiki replied.

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!/MMMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Meredy/Jellal exclaimed, the former's eyes comically widening and a blush spreading across her face and the latter being thrown back by a nosebleed.

"Kokumajutsu No Maho has a special affect on the user. The magical reserves of the mage is determined by her assets." Shibiki stated, crossing her arms under her breasts and heaving the wonder twins up. "And thus we can replenish our reserves through contact with other mages in the form of copping a feel or motorboating, but that last one is more effective."

"... And this spell will buy us time to escape?" Meredy questioned.

"Yes." Shibiki said.

"... You will tell _no one_ of this... got it?" Meredy said.  
"You have my word." Shibiki stated. "Now get in there and motorboat like you've never motorboated before!" she exclaimed, grabbing Meredy's face and shoving it in between her breasts before the pinkette began motorboating the sorceress.

The sight of Meredy motorboating Shibiki was enough to draw the attention of everyone, even the frost giant and the phoenix, both of whom had momentarily stopped fighting to watch the rare spectacle that was going on. Even so, the frost giant slowly raised it's fist and punched the phoenix, sending the fiery bird crashing into the ground.

"There! That should be enough! Dark Arts: Gravity!" Shibiki yelled, creating a ball of dark energy that shot out at Ichiya.  
"Perfume Magic: Fleet-Foot Perfume: Zero Distance Inhalation!" Ichiya exclaimed, jamming two vials up his nostrils and running at a speed not thought possible to evade the magical ball.

"I wasn't aiming for you." Shibiki stated, Ichiya's eyes widening as the magical ball stopped and started to pull everything not rooted to the ground into it, including Samui, Karui, Omoi, the Blue Pegasus mages, and the frost giant. The phoenix had quickly reacted and flown back to put as much space between the gravity well and itself, to which it succeeded. The legendary bird of flames landed on the ground before dissipating, leaving Naruto embracing Ultear as before the flames formed a cocoon over them.

"... Well that just happened." Naruto said as he tried to release Ultear from his embrace, only to find the dark purple haired woman clinging onto him terrified.

"What just happened?!" Ultear exclaimed. "There was flames, then the voices, and then..."  
"Oh, that. Yeah, you get used to it after a while." Naruto replied dismissively.

"But... What was that?" Ultear asked, releasing her grip on Naruto.  
"Trust me, you'll be better off in the long run ignoring what you saw." Naruto stated.

"If you two would mind? Prison break still in progress?!" Ahri exclaimed.

"Foxy's right. That gravity well won't hold for long." Shibiki stated.

"Right. Let's go." Naruto said.

"Oh no you don't! Take Over: Machina Soul: Battle Form!" Jenny exclaimed, her form being engulfed in a yellow light. When the light died down, Jenny was wearing a dark magenta-colored armored outfit consisting of a ruffled navy headband which was attached to conical ear protectors which jutted out and backwards. Her torso was covered by a battle suit with light edges, split in two main parts: a revealing shirt that exposed a fair amount of her cleavage and her belly, while her legs were covered in similar, tight-fitting pants leaving the inner parts of her thighs exposed. The two pieces were joined together on the front by two thin, dark straps, creating an "X" in correspondence to Jenny's abdomen, each of their edges secured by thin, light bolts, while on the back the shirt and pants became one, with a thong-like garment covering her bottom leaving the upper central part of it exposed. She sported light gloves extending up to her shoulders, each secured by a series of buttons on the inner part of her arms,, which possessed metal plating in correspondence to her hands and metal bands on their upper edges; every arm had the previously mentioned part linked together by a thick, dark cord, solidly remaining arched and not hanging down. Her legs were covered by armored thigh-high boots, sporting distinctively large upper edges protruding upwards, as well as metal high heels. Jenny's neck was hidden by plate armor that extended on her shoulders in the form of rounded pauldrons and up to her chin, with two peculiar protrusions hiding her ears away jutting outwards, getting smaller as they got farther from her face. She raised both her hands up to the Devils and Youkai before grinning, a burst of energy shooting out at the group.

"Absorb." Naruto commanded, causing a wall of flames to shoot up and absorb the energy of the incoming attack.

"What the-?" Jenny exclaimed. "That can't be Fire Make!"

"You're right. It isn't Fire Make..." Naruto stated, slowly walking towards Jenny, who unconsciously took a step back. "You see, I come from an arrogant clan, one where my abilities are considered... unique." he finished, forming a ball of fire in his hands. "My ability isn't to control fire. No, that's just the simplest and easiest form to manipulate..." The ball of fire in his hands suddenly dissipated, and in its place was a ball of lightning. "The best way to describe it would be... Dynamokinesis." And with that, Naruto flicked his hand in the direction of Jenny, causing the ball of lightning to shoot out at the blond haired woman.  
"Archive Magic: Force Shield!" Hibiki exclaimed, forming a shield from screens of archive magic to protect Jenny from the incoming lightning attack.

"Hibiki-kun..." Jenny muttered, staring the brown-blond haired man with a tinge of pink on her face.  
"Snow Magic: White Out!" Eve yelled, creating large snowstorm that shot out at Naruto and his group. Naruto raised up both his hands and began to concentrate, causing the incoming snow to melt into water in a matter of seconds before evaporating into steam

"Time to eliminate the blond lady. Clone Magic: Reverse Sexy Harem!" Naruto exclaimed, becoming enveloped in a large cloud of smoke. Twelve shadows jumped out of the smoke and towards Jenny. The blond haired woman braced herself for what would happen next, but nothing in all of Earthland could have prepared her for what came. Everyone's eyes widened to comical proportions as all twelve shadows turned out to be... twelve naked Naruto clones, each with only wisps of smoke covering their privates. Shibiki was the first to shoot back from a perverted nosebleed, followed by Ahri, then Ultear and Meredy. Jenny just stood there with a small nosebleed and a beet red blush on her face. She was so distracted by all the Adonis-like bodies of Naruto that she didn't see the fists from the clones coming towards her until it was too late, and she fell onto the ground from a combination of nosebleed and fists. "Now let's get going." Naruto said.  
"Oyabun! I'm not sure we'll be able to escape in time now!" Shibiki exclaimed, standing back up and wiping the blood from her nose.

"Don't worry about that." Naruto stated, a dark red circle of demonic energy materializing behind him. "Teleportation Circles. Pretty handy to use, but take some time to build up the necessary magic."

"Stop! In the name of the Magic Council-" Omoi yelled.  
"Bah! Do you really believe the Magic Council is so noble and just? You don't know their dirty little secrets like_ I_ do." Shibiki stated. "Like how Atsui was-"

"Shibiki-chan." Naruto interrupted, causing the redhead sorceress to turn to her savior. "I believe we are out of time. Everyone move in to the Teleportation Circle."  
"Hai. Sorry then, I guess you guys don't get to hear my little tragic tale." Shibiki said, walking over to Naruto alongside the others.

"Wait! What do you mean?! What do you mean about Atsui-nii?!" Samui yelled.

"You'll have to find that out for yourself." Shibiki replied.  
"Don't you need two of these or more for this to work? Where is this going to take us?" Ahri asked.

"This will take us to a place I'd rather not go to at the moment, but it's our fastest and easiest way to escape." Naruto stated before turning to the Rune Knights and Blue Pegasus mages. "Farewell, until next time. Ta ta." And with that, Naruto and his group was engulfed in a blinding dark red light. The light quickly died down, revealing that Crime Sorcière had vanished.

"Dammit! They got away!" Jenny yelled.

"..." Samui, Karui, and Omoi each stood silent, pondering the words of the criminal sorceress.

"They couldn't have gotten that far away, not with a group of that size." Ichiya stated. "Prepare the _Christina_ for flight!"

"But aniki, the _Christina_ is still under reconstruction." Ren said.

"No, the _Christina _is just about finished. Most of the heavy weaponry isn't repaired, but it can still take flight." Ichiya replied. "To the _Christina_!" he exclaimed, pointing towards the sky and striking a pose alongside Hibiki, Eve, and Ren.

After all, how far could Crime Sorcière have gotten?

-With Crime Sorcière-

The six criminals quickly reappeared in a flash of red light.

"Gah! That took more out of me than I thought it would..." Naruto said, nearly falling from exhaustion, only to be caught by Ultear.

"Mhhh mhhh mhhhmhhh?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah, what _did_ just happen?" Meredy repeated.

"I teleported us. Plain and simple." Naruto replied, Ultear having moved him onto the nearby couch and rested his head in her lap as she ran her hands through his golden locks.

"But where did you teleport us?" Ahri asked.

"To... an old friend's place." Naruto stated, staring at one of the nearby pictures. The room was wood-paneled with Victorian-style coaches and chairs along the walls. One side appeared set up to be ale to be used as a batch, and a large crimson rose-like circular symbol was on the wall behind them. "Good, no one's here..." Naruto muttered as he shakily stood back up.  
"What should we do about Jellal? Should we untie him?" Meredy asked, hefting up the still hog-tied blue haired man.

"Nah! Keep him tied and gagged for now." Naruto replied cheerfully.

"MhhhhhhHHHHHH!" Jellal yelled incoherently as he comically flailed around.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Geez, can't take a joke... Untie him and take his gag off." Naruto said, Meredy doing as told. Jellal stood up on his feet, rubbing his sore hands. "You okay?" Naruto asked, only to be punched square in the face by said blue haired mage. The blond Devil fell back on to the couch holding his jaw while Jellal held his now sore fist, both males letting out a groan from the pain.  
"Why did you take me?! I wanted to die! I-" Jellal yelled, glaring at Naruto as he rubbed his hand.

"Why do you wish to die?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"To atone for my sins and reunite with the one I love..." Jellal replied, his hand moving to his side, though he continued to glare at Naruto.  
"Then tell me, what were you thinking." Naruto queried, standing up and lowering his head so that his eyes and upper face were shrouded in shadows.  
"I... I don't understand." Jellal said confusingly.

"You say that you wish to atone for your sins. You speak of reuniting with your love. Would you be able to look her in the eyes and tell her that you wished you had killed yourself? That you took the coward's way out?" Naruto questioned, looking down at Jellal, who had fallen down on his knees staring off into space, tears forming in his eyes. "Is THAT the kind of person you want you love to see?! A coward!"

"I-I... I didn't know..." Jellal mumbled.

"Do you wish to truly atone for your sins?" Naruto asked, causing Jellal to look up at the blond Devil. "Then live. Join my peerage and become the man who can face his love in the afterlife." he stated, extending his hand to Jellal. "So what do you say? The offer is extending to you two as well, Shibiki-chan, Ahri-chan."

"Ah what the heck, why not? I owe you one for bustin' me outta the slammer." Shibiki said, throwing her hands up, causing her massive mounds to bounce. "I'm in!"  
"It'd be too boring for me to _not_ accept. Count me in as well!" Ahri exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Naruto and pressing her breasts into the blond Devil, which in turn caused Ultear to stand up and do the same to the opposite side of Naruto, all the while glaring at the Youkai.

"Well, Jellal?" Naruto called out. The blue haired man stood up, his eyes shadowed by his hair before he dropped down on one knee and bowed to Naruto.  
"I accept. To atone for my sins, I shall join your peerage." Jellal stated.

"Excellent." Naruto said, pulling out three chess pieces, one Bishop and two Knights, from his Requip dimension. Jella, Ahri, and Shibiki laid down as three magical seals appeared underneath them. "I, Naruto Uzumaki, hereby declare that you, Jellal Fernandes, Ahri, and Shibiki, may have your souls returned to walk the Earth the Earth once more as a Devil in servitude to me. Live! Rejoice in your new life as my Knights and Bishop!" And with that, the three chess pieces flew towards the three soon-to-be Devils, the two Knight pieces flew towards Jellal and Ahri while the Bishop piece flew towards Shibiki, engulfing all three in a blinding light. When the light died down, Jellal, Ahri, and Shibiki each had a pair of demonic wings and tail. "Welcome to the peerage."

"Huh. So this is what it feels like to be a Devil..." Ahri said offhandedly.

"I don't really feel any different..." Shibiki said, squeezing her ass before cupping her own breasts. "Oh my kami, I went up a cup size - ack!" seh exclaimed as a sharp pain coursed through her body at the mention of holy-related subjects.

"A Knight... It suits me." Jellal said.

"Right... Well, you'll all have time to get used to your newfound powers and abilities. But for now, we need to get moving." Naruto stated. "If we want to make it halfway across the Pergrande Kingdom in the next week."  
"WHAT?!" everyone, sans Naruto, exclaimed.

-With Raynare-

"-And that's what happened." Raynare finished.  
"Hmm... I see..." a mysterious voice said. "Anything else?"  
"That Devil, Naruto... something felt off about him. He had the same abilities as a Phenex." Raynare stated.

"What makes him so special though?" the mysterious voice asked.

"His powers felt different. Like he could control more than just fire..." Raynare replied.

"Interesting..." the mysterious voice mumbled. "Very well, you have a new assignment, Raynare."

"What will you have me do, Kokabiel-sama?" Raynare asked.  
"You are to observe and find out any information you can on this Devil." Kokabiel stated. "And if he proves to be a threat, eliminate him."

-Twelve Hours Later-

Half the day had passed, and Crime Sorcière had quickly vacated the building, leaving the Victorian-style room quiet and empty. That is, until two new presences entered the room via the magical seal.

"Ara, ara, buchou, it appears that we were not the first ones to use the Teleportation Circle today." a black haired woman stated. "Perhaps your brother has planned something here."  
"No, it's not that, Akeno. This presence doesn't feel like nii-san's." the second woman, a red haired beauty, said. "Yet at the same time, it feels... familiar..."

"Ara, do you think that it could have been _him_?" the black haired woman questioned.  
"What makes you think that, Akeno?" the red haired woman asked.

"Hmm... I'm not sure. It's probably just my imagination, buchou." the black haired woman said before walking off. "I'm going to go take a shower."  
"Okay, Akeno." the red haired woman said, fully focused on the picture on the wall of a young red haired girl and blond haired boy, muttering one name:

"Naruto-kun..."

Chapter End

* * *

**Post Notes**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDD DONE! Three new members to the Peerage, woohoo!**

**Me: And now, if you would, Levia-tan!**

**Levia-tan: "Hai, CK-tan!"**

* * *

**CKS's Magical Guide To All Magical Thingies And Stuff**

**Snow Magic-**** This is actually relatively simple to explain. Snow Magic is a ****Caster Magic**** that utilizes the creation, manipulation, and control of snow. The user of this Magic can release snow from their body and manipulate it, or they can use this Magic to alter the surrounding climate, depending on the situation. This Magic can be used for various purposes, but it's mainly used in battles. The form of snow depends on the user and can take many forms, such as snowballs, avalanches, blizzards, or snowstorms. You DON'T want to face one of these guys in a snowball fight, and NEVER let them near a snowman or snowwoman...**

**Air Magic-**** This is a Caster Magic that utilizes the element of air, giving the user the ability to manipulate the very air around to various degrees ranging from removing the very air around you to flipping that schoolgirl's skirt up. I'd hate to give in to stereotypes and say that mostly blond mages use this type of Magic, but... *Cough* Airheads *Cough* *Cough***

**Unison Raid-**** You ever see two entirely different things and think "I wonder what would happen if I combined them?" and the end result was a huge-ass-fucking-explosion? Yeah, that pretty much sums it up. Unison Raid combines the magic of two mages to form one attack. It's an extremely difficult magic to master, and there are those who have dedicated their entire lives to achieving this, but those who have are extremely powerful mages when it comes to this magic.**

**Dark Arts-**** Long ago, even before the Dragon Civil War, during the ****Dark Times****, when magic was just discovered and mages were few in number and hunted by humans who feared what magic would bring, this magic was one of the original few magics that stemmed from ****The One Magic****. It was dubbed the Dark Arts from the humans that feared these Dark Arts users. Being one of the earlier forms of magic, the Dark Arts encompasses a wide variety of techniques that eventually stemmed off into specific types of modern day magic such as Fire Make, Gravity Magic, and so on so forth.**

**Perfume Magic-**** Out of all the magic I've ever seen, this shit is the best for trippin' balls. A Holder Magic that involves the use of perfume vials, and sometimes jamming those vials up the user's nose. I can't describe anything else about this magic, for I cannot get within a twenty-yard radius of any Perfume Magic user without falling to the ground and curling into a fetal position in an attempt to ward off the insanity. I think it has something to do with the time I met Ichiya... *Shudders***

**Take Over: Machina Soul-**** This Caster Magic is a specific type of Take Over Magic that allows the user to touch different types of machinery, subsequently taking their capabilities and assets for themselves. Basically it's as if you're Tony Stark and have the ability to use any machinery there is within your grasps.**

**Dynamokinesis-**** There are many strange and unique abilities in the universe, but none more than the ability to create, shape, and manipulate energy in its base form. Though it's potential is limitless, Dynamokinesis is extremely difficult to master, and there has been no record of a true master over the manipulation of energy. In fact, the only real records of creatures that utilized this magic were the biblical God, Yahweh, the original mage, Merlin Ambrosuis, and the original Yondai Maou (Four Great Satans).**

* * *

**Anyways, I'll see you guys next time ! Read And Review!**

**-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


End file.
